Pirate Heart
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Dans ce monde où ceux sur les mers sont en rivalité avec ceux qui vivent sur terre. Arthur, puissant pirate, devra laisser son unique fils sur terre pour sa sécurité. Des années plus tard, Arthur attaquera un bateau de nobles où il prendra en otage son fils et sa famille. Lorsqu'il se rendra compte de son identité, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout avec ce français là..
1. Beginning

**Prologue  
**

**Ce qui sera le commencement**

_Il y a la terre et la mer dans ce monde. La terre est connu sous le nom de la "verdoyante" pour ces grandes forêts. L'océan, elle, est appelé "L'enfer de saphir". Deux mondes différents. Les tempêtes sont fréquentes en mer et la mort y a longtemps fait son domaine tandis que la terre est fertile et regorge de tranquillité._

_Pour punir les criminels, il envoyaient ces hommes en pleine mer sur des bateaux et on les repoussait si jamais ils tentaient de regagner la terre. Le pouvoir des nobles envoya plus d'un innocent contre les océans. Injustice parmi la justice. Cela dit certains villages côtiers laissaient les pauvres exilés se ravitailler et contrecarré l'autorité des plus forts malgré tout. De là, certaines personne choisirent d'elle même de quitter les terres._

_Cela dit, les hommes de la Verdoyante, en découvrant d'autres îles, durent aussi prendre le large. Mais avec modération. La marine fut créée pour ces contacts. A présent les pirates entre en scène. Ils s'attaquent aux bateaux des nobles dès qu'ils le peuvent. Ils évitent de s'attaquer aux démunis, ils sont eux-même des abandonnés.  
_

_Sinon ils errent sur les eaux en continue. Ils sont recherchés, exilés des terres et ne connaissent que la côte._

_Ils ont appris à aimer les flots et à haïr la terre._

OoOoOo

Le bateau tanguait sur les flots. La mer enlaçait de ses bras d'écumes le bateau pour l'entraîner dans son royaume. Les marins n'en avaient cure. Il fallait continuer à se battre contre ces vagues qui emportaient certains de leur camarade.

A la barre se tenait le Capitaine du navire. Son grand manteau rouge claquait dans le vent tandis qu'il tenait sa place. Un cache œil dissimulait son iris gauche tandis que l'autre, d'un vert émeraude, brillait de malice. De courts cheveux sable encadraient le visage fin d'une jeune homme. Connu pour son rang de puissant pirate et de son jeune âge (18 ans quand même), il avait gagné le respect de ces hommes.

"Alvida! Il faut replier les voiles!

" Vous entendez! Armurez les voiles!"

La pirate descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et commença à grimper sur le premier mâts pour aider ses compagnons.

A l'intérieur de la cabine du capitaine , une jeune femme allaitait son enfant. La berceuse, qu'elle chantait, servait à calmer les pleurs de l'enfant plus tôt.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my lovely Alfred_

_When you wake, you will find..._

La secousse soudaine projeta la mère au sol. Elle tomba sur le dos. L'enfant se remit à pleurer.

Elle se redressa et se remit à chanter doucement. Elle était habituée à ce genre de situation. De toute façon leur destination était proche. Un juron au dehors la fit relever la tête.

Elle posa l'enfant dans le berceau fixé au mur et se rua dehors.

"Arthur!"

Le capitaine venait de se retrouver à moitié emporté par la vague qui l'a poussé contre le bois du bateau. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme il paniqua:

" Marie! Rentre dans la cabine!"

La seconde vague les frappèrent tout deux. Le bois dur rencontra le crâne d'Arthur et il perdit connaissance sur le coup.

OoOoO

Alvida se tenait contre la porte de la cabine. Elle regardait son capitaine tenir l'enfant contre lui. Elle décida finalement de se diriger vers lui.

"Nous sommes arrivés Cap'tain."

Les yeux humides l'homme se tourna vers elle. Il s'était isolé pour qu'on ne le voit pas ainsi mais elle, il avait besoin de son soutient à présent. Il déposa l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Mon petit Alfred... Je suis désolé de te laisser. Mais je reviendrai promis."

Il embrassa le petit front de l'enfant et hocha la tête en direction de Likaelle.

La jeune femme sortit. Alors qu'elle mettait pied à terre elle vit le sol tanguer. Après des mois de mer c'était normal. Plus loin du port se trouvait l'église. Elle marcha un bon moment avant d'atteindre l'endroit.

Le prêtre l'entendit arriver. Aveugle, il avait un bandeau rouge autour qui cachait ses yeux. Alvi posa l'enfant dans ses bras sans pouvoir parler.

"Où est Marie? La mère? Elle aurait dû être là elle aussi...

"Elle... Une tempête était forte et elle... Elle avait eu peur pour Arthur et..."

Le prête serra l'enfant et hocha la tête tristement.

"Je vous l'avais dit que la mer...

"Nous détruira. Mais dis toi que cet enfant ne serait pas né sans elle. (un silence s'installa avant qu'elle le brise en disant avec détermination) Je sais qu'elle nous apportera une nouvelle joie."

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Cependant elle revint et donna son médaillon au prêtre.

"Si jamais... Nous ne pouvons plus revenir... Au moins il aura ce médaillon. "

Le médaillon était en or et au centre, figé dans le verre, un petit trèfle à quatre feuilles s'y trouvait. Le vieil homme caressa le visage de Alivda et ensuite celui l'enfant.

"Ici, vous aurez toujours le droit de revenir sur terre. Alors ce petit c'est Alfred? (il rit) Il est déjà bien costaud dis donc!"

Le rire sembla apaisé la pirate qui sourit aussi.

"Bienvenue Alfred. Je prendrai soin de toi! (le vieillard lança ensuite en direction de Lika) C'est lui qui devra prendre soin de moi en moins de temps qu'il faudra le dire.

"Nous te faisons confiance.

"Ce bien précieux je le chéris depuis toujours. Mes condoléances et mon amitié à Arthur. Je prierai pour Marie et pour vous."

OoOoO

_Les années passent et ils ne revinrent pas…_

« Papi ! Papi !

« Alfred… »

Le vieux prêtre soupira alors que l'enfant accourait déjà vers lui. Il avait bien grandis et avait 9 ans à présent. Le prêtre entendait chaque jour des compliments sur la chevelure blonde et les yeux bleus de ce garçon. Il aurait aimé avoir la vue pour pouvoir le voir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de m'appeler Père William. Et je suis occupé d'ailleurs !

« Mais là c'est encore plus important qu'aller dans le confessionnal ! Tout pourri d'ailleurs. »

Père William lui donna une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête et, avant de l'écouter plus, posa sa main sur la nuque de l'enfant.

« Tu ne portes pas le médaillon ?

« Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes toujours à propose de ce vieux médaillon ? Tu m'as dit qu'il appartenait même pas à mes vrai parents !

« Oui. Mais si jamais tu le croise il te reconnaîtra grâce à cela. Tu sais bien que si tu ne le porte pas, que tu t'en va et que tu reviens des années plus tard, je ne pourrai même pas te reconnaître à ta voix. Tu auras trop changé. »

L'enfant grimaça mais hocha la tête.

« Sinon mon enfant. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

L'aveugle sentit les mains de l'enfant attraper les siennes et sautiller sur place.

« Je vais être adopté ! Pas un noble du nom de Bonnefoy ! »

_**A suivre**_


	2. Exilés

**Chapitre 1**

**Exilés**

Arthur Kirkland, grand pirate de l'Enfer de Saphir, avec son second Alvida, il est craint de la marine et respecté des autres pirates, des autres exilés.

L'océan lui a apporté bien des malheurs mais il connaît nombres de ses secrets.

Ce matin, il se réveilla avec un bon mal de dos : il s'était endormi sur ses cartes et ses notes, à son bureau. Après leur dernière escale dans un village côtier (un de ceux qui tolère leur présence), il avait retrouvé un de ses contacts. Il lui avait donné sa récompense pour les informations qu'il lui avait récolté et à présent… Il savait quand leur prochain abordage se passera.

Il se leva et balaya sa cabine d'un regard. Son lit était fixé contre le mur pour que si jamais il y dort cela soit plus confortable qu'un hamac. La pièce était large et non loin du lit il y avait une petite bibliothèque (livres qu'ils avaient réussis à acheter lors de certaines escales). Dans un des coins de la pièce reposait un berceau. Le pirate caressa légèrement le bois rongé par les mites ou les rats depuis le temps. Des années ont passé et il n'a ni trouvé le temps ni le courage de retourner récupérer son fils.

Qu'avait dit le père William à son enfant ? Lui avait-il raconté ce qu'il est ? Ou bien avait-il inventé une histoire. Non, ce prêtre ne mentirait pas à un enfant mais il sait rester muet. Es-ce que l'enfant ressemble à sa mère ? Ou plus à son père ? Comme il aurait aimé le garder sur les mers mais c'était trop dangereux… La marine au service de la justice sur la Verdoyante avait mis beaucoup d'efforts pour tenter de le capturer au dépens de leurs hommes. Il ricana en se rappelant combien de marins d'eau douce il avait combattus avec facilité.

Leur attention sur lui s'était relâchée depuis peu. Peut-être il pourrait… Il secoua la tête. Il a attendu trop longtemps pour y retourner. Qui lui dit que son fils est encore là-bas ?

_Après ce sera une excuse pour retourner vois ce vieux prêtre énervant._

Chassant ses idées de ses pensées il saisit ses notes et décida de réveillé ses marins.

Il sortit de sa cabine et cria :

« Oï Alivida ! »

Le bateau tanguait légèrement. La mer fut pour une fois calme cette nuit-là et il avait planté l'ancre pour profiter d'un repos. Le silence sur le bateau était reposant, seulement brisé par la voix du capitaine.

« Alvida ! Tu dors ou quoi ?

« UN PEU QUE JE DORS ! »

La trappe, emmenant au lieu de repos des matelots, s'ouvrit et apparut les courts cheveux de jais du pirate.

« Dormais serait le mot juste. Bon, que veux-tu Cap'tain ? »

Assise sur le sol, Alvi était pied nu, elle avait gardé cette habitude de mousse, et regardait son capitaine de ses grands yeux gris. Elle avait juste une chemise de toile et un pantalon court. Le fait qu'elle soit une femme avait au début gêné les plus vieux de ce navire mais au final, on avait finit par s'y habituer. Vivre en tant qu'homme ne l'a jamais dérangé.

« On a repéré un navire de la marine remplit de nobles aux bourses pleine. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les lèvres d'Alvi.

« Morbleu, on attendait que ça ! Quand remonte notre dernier combat ?

« A deux jours dans la taverne. Joli crochet du droit d'ailleurs. »

Le second le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un combat de taverne ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un combat en mer. On s'en sort mieux. Bon, je réveille les marins et donnes tes ordres. Par contre… (elle regarda en direction de la vigie) je veux pas être celui qui le réveillera.

« Envoie un Mousse alors.

« J'ai pitié d'eux quand même… »

Mais Alvi retourna quand même dans la calle et commença

« Branle-bas _(*1)_ tout le monde ! Allez ! »

A son cri les marins se jetèrent hors de leur hamac et coururent sur le pont. Alvi chopa un petit mousse aux cheveux roux.

« Toi, va réveiller la vigie. Et oublie la corde.

« Oui chef ! »

Il n'était pas enchanté mais il commença à grimper, une corde autour de sa taille qui était accroché à une des vergues _(*2) _du mât de misaine. Il arriva rapidement au repère de la vigie, vigie qui dormait encore. Le petit déglutit et vérifia que le nœud de la corde était bien serré.

La vigie était un marin couvert de cicatrice, chauve, et qui était réputé pour sa violence et sa mauvaise humeur. Le mousse tapota l'épaule du pirate qui remua mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Euh…

« Oï le rouquin ! Grouille-toi de le réveiller ! » (cria un des pirates en bas qui éclata de rire)

Prenant une grande inspiration l'enfant donna un (petit) coup sur le crâne du pirate qui ouvrit un œil menaçant. Devant ce regard le petit glapit de peur et redescendit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit la grosse main qui tentait de lui attraper les cheveux mais la peur le fit descendre très rapidement.

D'en bas Arthur le regardait descendre et lança à son second.

« Il est rapide lui. On devrait l'assigner à cette tâche.

« Et pourquoi pas toi hein ?

« Je suis le capitaine.

« T'as toujours pas digéré le fait que quand t'étais mousse il t'avais balancé à l'eau ? »

Le regard noir d'Arthur lui fit comprendre de se taire. Bien qu'ils soient amis d'enfance la hiérarchie imposait ce respect. Même si parfois…

« C'était bien marrant. T'avais l'air d'un chiot tout mouillé. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Bon, donc on va attaquer ce Packet _(*3)_ c'est ça ? »

La bosse sur la tête d'Alvida faisait glousser certains marins. Les disputes entre le second et le capitaine faisaient vivre le pari habituel « Es-ce que le second va s'en sortir ? ».

Après cette querelle il avait pris la direction vers une zone de la mer rempli de rocher sortant de l'eau verticalement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de profondeur mais ces rochers étaient dangereux. Les exilés l'appelaient « le cimetière » vu que les pirates, ou marins, non-expérimentés perdaient la vie lors des tempêtes qui projetaient leurs navires sur ces rocs.

Cela dit, lors d'un de ces jours où la mer était calme la navigation était facile. Une bonne maîtrise du gouvernail et aucun problème ne pouvait survenir. C'était aussi un raccourci pour aller vers une des îles de l'ouest. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'un navire de noble passe par ici, lors du temps des eaux calmes.

« Oui, donc on va devoir s'amuser pour ne pas frapper les rocs mais dès qu'on a fini il faudra partir. A cet endroit les tempêtes sont beaucoup plus violentes. (Arthur)

« Y aura-t-il des otages ? Si c'est le cas il faudra trouver une escale, ces pauvres femmelettes ne supportent jamais le voyage. (Alvi)

« Certains auront le pied marins peut être.

« Seulement si leur mère ont accouchés sur un bateau. Je parle en connaissance de cause. »

Arhur leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa longue vue.

« Toujours aucun signe du fichu navire. J'espère qu'il n'a pas du retard : combattre alors qu'une tempête se lève ça fait beaucoup de morts.

« Sois pas négatif parfois on en repêche quelques-uns.

« Des cadavres de noyé.

« Eeeeh… Parfois certains se réveillent !

« On va pas débattre là-dessus, les personnes qui ont survécu tu peux m'en citer les noms ?

« Toi, le petit mousse roux et le chirurgien. »

Arthur haussa un de ses épais sourcils et la regarda.

« Le mousse il était passé par-dessus bord ?

« Ah oui. Il est increvable ce gosse.

« Pas tant que ça quand même…

« Oï viens la roux-roux !

« Il a un nom d'ailleurs ? »

Le petit mousse se dirigea vers Alvi qui l'avait appelé. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lança au capitaine :

« Roux-roux, ron-ron, rouquin, moussi. Il a jamais dit son vrai nom mais qui a dit qu'il fallait un nom pour exister ? »

OoOoOoOo

« Bateau en vu ! Et bien garni en plus !

« Putain de contact ! M'avait dit qu'il serait là plus tôt !

« Ecoute, on est plus fort. On est dans notre milieu naturel. On est les pires pirates alors on va les cuisiner et Frank nous servira un bon repas ce soir.

« ….. Bref. Tu dis n'importe quoi parfois…

« Oui, oui. Vous êtes prêt vous autres ? Allez ! Tout le monde à son poste. (se tournant vers le capitaine) Je vais au gouvernail et te laisse faire ton petit discours.

« Oui. Qu'il admire le pirate qui a dominé l'Enfer de saphir !

« T'as surtout un sentiment d'infériorité non ? »

Arthur savait être habile avec une longue vue. Alvida se demanda si c'était pire que la crosse de son fusil.

OoOoOo

« Papa ! Papa ! Viens voir ! »

Francis Bonnefoy se retourna vers ses fils qui couraient vers lui. Ils avaient tous deux le même âge, un était blond aux yeux bleus et débordait d'énergie. Il se rua dans ses bras en se moquant de savoir si son comportement était correct pour quelqu'un de la noblesse. Cette grande énergie faisait toujours rire Francis. Le second arriva plus calme et tira timidement sur la manche de son père pour avoir aussi un câlin, il avait les même cheveux légèrement ondulés de son père mais était doté d'iris mauve.

Le père les serra dans ses bras.

« Qui y a t-il mes chéris ?

« Alfred dit qu'il a vu une sirène.

« C'est vrai ! Elle était cachée dans l'écume ! Pourquoi tu me crois pas Matthieu ?»

Francis sourit. Les légendes les plus courantes sur l'Enfer de saphir étaient bien sur celles sur les sirènes et les ondins. Les 'amantes' des exilés. Il était dit que ces créatures magnifiques accompagnés les marins dans la mort Ce n'étaient que des légendes bien sûr.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité à bord ? Ce n'est pas poli de ta part ! »

Alfred ouvrit et referma sa bouche comme un poisson avant de se ruer vers le bord du bateau en criant :

« Madame la sirène ! Je vous invite à bord ! Venez ! »

Le noble éclata de rire et alla prendre dans ses bras son second fils. Il était heureux de l'avoir adopté. Matthieu encore plus.

Par contre le vieil homme qui était le tuteur de l'enfant lui avait paru étrange.

_Il ne doit jamais perdre son médaillon. Il doit toujours l'avoir sur soi. Promettez-le. _

« Alfred ? As-tu…

« Oui, oui. Il est là. » Le petit garçon sortit le médaillon de sa chemise « Je l'aime pas ce collier. Ça fait fille mais Papi tenait à ce que je le porte… »

Francis lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Matthieu qui était resté silencieux demanda doucement.

« Mmmh… Papa ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as vu la sirène ?

« Non mais… Il y a un bateau là-bas ! »

Le père haussa un sourcil et mit sa main en visière pour voir le dit bateau. Il aperçut clairement la proue du bateau qui représentait un dragon immense qui fixait l'horizon. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet insigne.

« Ce ne serait pas… »

Il leva les yeux et vit un pavillon noir claquer dans le vent, représentant un crâne avec un cache œil et un tricorne blanc au plumes rouges.

Un coup de canon retentit et frappa le flanc du navire de noble. La seule chose qui s'imposa à l'esprit de Francis à cet instant précis était la protection de ses enfants.

Il put voir un des pirates de l'autre bateau monter sur la rambarde de bois du bateau. Il avait un grand manteau rouge, un tricorne blanc décoré de plumes rouges et un sourire carnassier. Le combat allait commencer.

« Alfred ! Matthieu ! Allez dans la cabine, vite ! »

oOoOoOoO

La panique des passagers était à son comble et les mêmes les combattants aguerris chargé de la sécurité du navire étaient désarçonnés par l'habilité de combat des pirates sur un bateau.

Pour ne rien arranger, le retard qu'ils avaient eu pour venir avait empiré les choses. Le vent commençait à souffler fort et le ballotage des bateaux n'aidait en rien les pauvres « terriens »

Au milieu de tout ça, Arthur se glissait dans les combats et désarmais, blessait, les guerrier de la marine avec une rapidité presque irréel. Un éclair rouge.

Alvida se balançait dans les cordes et tirait du haut. Agile, elle était tête en bas et tiré.

Francis la vit du haut des verges et saisit un pistolet et la visa. Il croisa son regard et elle lui sourit tandis que lui, sentait une violente douleur au crâne.

Arhtur souleva l'homme qu'il avait assommé. Il le tint devant lui comme bouclier. Les 2 hommes voulant se jeter sur lui s'arrêtèrent net.

« Lâche ! Gredin ! Pirate !

« Je préfèrerai Capitaine Kirkland. »

Il jeta l'homme en arrière et se rua sur eux, épée en main.

Francis se releva sonné. Le son semblait étouffé et sa vue était brouillé. Il entendit un faible son.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Il se retourna. Il vit Matthieu, jeté sur l'épaule d'un marin qui repassait sur le navire pirate. Alfred se débattait aussi dans les bras du pirate qui était dans les cordes plus tôt.

Un cri de rage déchira sa gorge tandis qu'il se ruait pour sauver ses enfants. Une silhouette rouge s'imposa devant lui. Arthur lui fit un sourire empreint de fierté et de moqueries. Son unique œil le regardait de haut et pendant un court moment Francis le trouva majestueux. Fascination qui dura qu'un court moment.

Cet homme était en train de lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Prenant le pirate au dépourvu, le noble se jeta sur les jambes du pirate pour le renverser.

Alvida regarda le magnifique roulé boulé capitaine-noble. L'épée du capitaine a été balancé au loin et elle l'a récupéra pour lui rendre mais… Vu qu'Arhtur maintenant se battait au poing avec l'homme elle supposa qu'il n'y avait plus besoin.

« Alvida ! La tempête se lève plus tôt que prévue !

« Va dire ça au capitaine, il s'amuse là. On a des otages ? »

Elle tira sur un marin trop énervé et tint en joue un second.

« On a pris quelques richesses et on a pris 5 otages de qualité plus des provisions.

« Cinq otages seulement ?

« Deux enfants et trois adultes. Deux des adultes sont des souverains. »

Alvida tira sans le vouloir en entendant ça. La balle rencontra l'épaule d'un richard lâche qui s'enfuyait. Un souverain était quelqu'un de puissant sur Verdoyant. La marine allait faire quelque chose pour les récupéré et bien sûr ils ne pourront ignorer les autres otages s'ils veulent les récupérés. La pêche était bonne aujourd'hui.

« Oï Arthur ! On lève l'ancre ! »

Arthur se dépêtra de son combat et courut vers le bord du navire. Il avait lui aussi sentit le vent qui se levait. Alors qu'il bondissait et atterrissait sur le pont du « Dragon d'Ecume », il ne vit pas Francis faire de même et atterrir sur lui.

Le second regarda la scène et lança au mousse roux.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'un noble se jette ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

« C'est quoi un loup ?

« Un clébard. Eh ! On a un sixième otage ! »

Alfred se débattit contre son assaillant, lui mordit la main. Le lâchant sur le coup, il se rua dans les bras de son père.

Arthur lui se releva et cracha toute une série de jurons dans sa langue natale que seul son second pouvait comprendre (et encore, seulement quelques mots). Alvida pointa le canon de son arme sur l'homme et son enfant mais avant qu'elle put prononcer un mot elle remarqua le médaillon de l'enfant. Un médaillon dont il en existait seulement trois. Et celui lui appartenant elle l'avait donné à un bébé i ans. Elle ne sut si elle devait en sourire ou en pâlir.

Le fils du capitaine se tenait devant elle.

« Allez, on se lève les cocos. » annonça-t-elle en se reprenant.

Francis se redressa, tenant son fils contre lui et cherchant le deuxième du regard. Matthieu restait paralysé par la terreur et le pirate qui le tenait le lâcha pour qu'il rejoigne son père. Les pirates étaient des exilés mais ils restaient des humains.

Arthur quant à lui s'était redressé et son navire naviguait rapidement loin du packet, loin de la zone dangereuse. Il ordonna :

« Emmenez les prisonniers dans la cale ! Une tempête arrive alors prenez soin de notre petit butin. »

Il se tourna vers Francis et lui pinça la joue :

« Toi, tu ne sais pas dans quel foutoir tu t'es mis.

« Ôtez vos mains sale canaille. »

Le pirate éclata de rire suivit des autres marins.

« Canaille ? T'as du vocabulaire ! »

Il tourna les talons mais laissa glisser son regard vers les enfants. A la vue de ces deux fils il sentit une jalousie fulgurante monter en lui et il se retourna pour donner un coup de poing dans la figure de l'habitant de la terre.

« Mais personne m'insulte. Même avec le vocabulaire le plus fleurit qu'il soit. »

_**à suivre...**_

_(1*) A son poste! (en gros)_

_(2*) les vergues sont des pièces de bois cylindrique, effilée à ses extrémités et placée en travers d'un mât, pour soutenir et orienter la voile_

_(3*) un packet est un mot désignant un navire de messagerie transportant du courrier, des paquets et des passagers (ici c'est un bateau de voyage de nobles. _

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, cela m'encourage beaucoup. Comme vous le voyez j'essaie de placer un vocabulaire marins dans cette histoire donc si jamais vous remarquez des incohérences ou des erreurs vos remarques sont les bienvenues.^^ **_

_**Encore merci de lire cette fic^^**_


	3. Sur les mers

**Chapitre 2  
**

**Sur les mers**

Alfred et Matthieu se tenait serré contre leur père. Matthieu se sentait affreusement malade, il avait mal au cœur. Alfred lui ne sentait pas si malade et parler sans arrêt pour rassurer son frère. Francis lui aussi avait des haut-le-cœur et se demandait comment son fils pouvait parler sans cesse, sans éprouvé ce malaise.

Plus loin, les pirates fouillaient les caisses qu'ils avaient prises. Un sortit une peluche d'ourson et, là, à la surprise des prisonniers :

« Wooh… C'est quoi ce truc ?

« Une peluche bougre d'idiot !

« Non, oui mais l'animal ! J'en ai jamais vu de comme ça.

« Ah ? Attends je sais ! C'est un furet. »

Francis haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient incultes à ce point ?

« Ouais. Une bestiole toute poilu avec des oreilles un peu rondes ont m'a dit que c'était un furet.

« N'importe quoi ! Les souris sont comme ça aussi ! »

Un des pirates lança.

« Emmène ce truc à rouquin ! Ça lui fera plaisir je crois. Et puis, c'est lui qui a chopé un des souverains, il mérite bien un truc du butin.

« Au mousse ? On le gâte pas un peu ce gosse ?

« Eh ! Si on ne le gâte pas un peu il va nous claquer entre les doigts. »

Un des prisonniers avec eux grogna. Il portait un costume décoré de dentelle et de dorures. Francis l'avait reconnu comme étant un souverain. Pas un des plus grands mais son rang expliquait sa présence ici. Au moins, lui, ne risquait pas de ce faire tuer sur un coup de colère

« Même pas capable de reconnaître des animaux.

« Ouais ben pardonnez-nous de ne pas souiller nos pied sur votre terre. »

Le pirate emporta la peluche et sortit de la cale. Deux restèrent encore avec les prisonniers à compter le butin et à prendre des notes.

Matthieu sentit son cœur se soulever. Il avait peur... Malgré le réconfort de son frère, et les bras de son père autour de lui, il supportait mal sa captivité. Francis lui caressa les cheveux, doucement.

"ça ira Matthieu... Respire doucement.

"Il est crevé le p'tio?"

Un des pirates s'était accroupi, de façon à observer l'enfant réfugié dans les bras de son père. A cette approche, Alfred se mit devant sa famille:

"Va t'en monstre! C'est ta faute s'il est malade!"

Le marin rit devant l'audace du gosse.

"Seulement de moi? Il a juste le mal de mer ton ami.. frère. Peu importe. Après plusieurs jour ça ira. Allez reste assis! (il poussa l'enfant sur le sol) La tempête risque d'être violente alors..."

Il vérifia que les chaînes étaient bien fixés et serre les prisonniers entre eux.

"Bonne nuit Messeigneurs" ria-t-il en quittant la cale.

oOoOoOoOo

Alvida tenait le gouvernail d'une main experte tandis que le 'Dragon d'Ecume' combattait les flots tumultueux. Le visage de l'enfant la hantait. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère au niveau des yeux.

_Elle de "verdoyant" non? _

_Arthur hocha la tête. Il regardait la jeune fille, d'à peu près 16 ans, qui lavait le pont parmi les autres mousses. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en chignon et des yeux d'un bleu rappelant le ciel. Elle frottait le bois avec vigueur et fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur son travail. _

_"Elle est monté à bord il y a pas longtemps..._

_"Elle est vachement mignonne!"_

_Calvin s'assit à coté d'eux. Ses cheveux était d'un joli châtains et il avait aussi un œil vert et un œil jaune. Les trois enfants portaient le même médaillon. Symbole de leur amitié. Il murmura à Arthur:_

_"Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien._

_"D-dis pas n'importe quoi toi!"_

_Calvin éclata de rire et lança à ses amis._

_"Je pense qu'on va l'intégré dans notre groupe!_

_"Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

_"Y a qu'a voir la tête d'Arty" chantonna-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil_

_Marie releva la tête au cri de rage d'Arthur. Elle le vit courir après un autre garçon de leur âge aux cheveux châtains. Elle vit la fille qui était avec eux s'approcher d'elle._

_"Alors mousse? C'est quoi ton nom?_

_"M-marie.._

_"Ravie de te rencontrer! Moi c'est Alvida!"_

_La mer ravit toujours ceux qu'on a de plus cher..._

L'eau salé fouetta son visage mais elle réussit à ne pas se faire emporter. La vigie cria:

"Rocher droit devant! Rocher droit devant!"

Alvida plissa les yeux et cria d'une voix forte:

"Accrochez vous! On vire à tribord!"

Faisant tourner le gouvernail avec force, Alvida entendit Arthur se cogner dans sa cabine:

"F*ck! Bloody ship!

"Ha ha! On a du mal avec la tempête cher Capitaine!"

La silhouette de son chef s'avança vers elle et lui prit le gouvernail.

"Va plutôt dire au rameurs de souquer ferme! ça rigole pas là."

Dévalant les escaliers pour atteindre la descente (1*) emmenant au rame, elle sentit le bateau tanguer et elle glissa. Elle réussit à se rattraper avec justesse à un cordage, cependant elle entendit avec tristesse le cri d'un marin qui lui finit dans les flots.

"Alvida! Grouille toi!

"Fais de mon mieux tu sais!"

Elle atteint l'échelle qui descendait mais glissa et tomba lourdement sur le bois. Habitué à ce genre de situation elle se redressa et courut vers les rameurs.

Arthur, lui cria les ordres.

"Prenait la direction vers l'ouest! Il faut atteindre des eaux calmes!

"On y arrivera jamais à temps Capitaine! Et il faudra passer près de Charybde pour atteindre les eaux calmes!"

Charybde était un immense tourbillon qui apparaissait dans les tempêtes rudes, souvent sur les passages emmenant aux eaux calmes.

"Vous êtes une couille molle? Un terrien? Non, vous êtes de ceux qui domptent l'enfer de saphir alors retournez à votre poste!"

Pour appuyez ses paroles, Arthur tira une balla au pieds du pirate qui recula.

"Vous m'entendez! Alors tout le monde à son poste et que j'en prenne pas un à se cacher dans la calle!"

Les rameurs faisaient tout leur possible , Alvida aboyait les ordres et Arthur tenait la direction.

Un cri aigu le fit tourner la tête.

Le rouquin était accroché sur la rambarde de bois et sous ses pieds la mer s'agitait. Arthur grinça des dents.

_Il devait tenir le gouvernail. Il ne devait pas détourner son attention!_

Il faillit s'étouffer de rage lorsqu'il vit la vigie descendre pour venir à l'aide du mousse. Raaaah! SI la vigie quittait son poste ça allait pas! Et il se rapprochait du tourbillon. De son unique œil il vit les remous causés par Charybde. Il souffla un bon coup pour évacuer la tension dans ses épaules.

OoOoOoOo

Arthur appela tout ses hommes sur le pont principale. Il faisait une révision générale de la situation. Ils avaient enfin atteint les eaux calmes malgré les secousses et quelques pertes.

"Combien d'hommes sont tombés à la mer?

"Deux marin, un jeune mousse...

"Mon furet..." marmonna le roux-roux. La vigie lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne en grognant: "T'as faillit y passer alors estime toi heureux d'être encore ici."

Alvida remontait de la calle.

"Le charnier (2*) est intact! Par contre, j'emmène ce gosse voir le médecin."

Elle tenait par le bras le petit enfant blond aux yeux violets. Arthur interrogea son second du regard.

"Il tient mal sa captivité. Faut pas qu'il claque entre nos doigts, surtout que son père m'a fait une scène quand je suis partie"

Le médecin tourna la tête en direction du capitaine qui hocha la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation d'ausculter l'enfant. Il s'avança alors vers son patient. Le médecin, appelez Doc, était un des plus vieux loups de mer du bateau encore vivant. Il avait des cheveux poivres sel et des yeux fins couleur d'ébène.

Matthieu trembla lorsque les mains du vieil homme palpèrent délicatement son cou et alors que ses yeux le scrutaient attentivement.

Alvida observa les marins manquant:

"Je pense qu'on peut se servir de certains otages pour remplacer le mousse. Pour les marins faudra surtout redoubler de travail.

"Très bien mais on laisse les souverains dans leur coin. J'aurais quelques question à leur poser...

"Ce petit est bien fragile... Il a mal supporté la tempête." (Doc)

Sur ces mots le médecin souleva l'enfant, qui poussa un cri de surprise, et le mit dans les bras de la vigie.

"Fais lui respirer un peu l'air marin

"Pourquoi vous me fichez toujours des gosses entre les bras? Je suis pas une nounou!

"Ferme là et monte. (Arthur)

"T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur gamin!"

Matthieu ne dit rien, tétanisé par la peur. Lorsque le marin commença à monter le mât, le petit paniqua et se mit à crier. Le rouquin haussa ses sourcils et voulut s'approcher du petit pour le rassurer mais l'enfant se débattit encore plus.

Les marins, touchés par la panique de l'enfant, se tournèrent vers le capitaine. Un pris la parole.

"Allez-y Cap'tain. On sait que vous savez y faire avec les gosses.

"Non mais... Tu me chantes quoi là?!

"C'est ça! Chantez lui la berceuse!

"La ferme! Ramenez ce gosse à la cale!"

Alvida intervint.

"Vig' (surnom de la vigie) tu vas traîner ce putain de gosse casse-couilles en haut de ce mât et qu'il ferme sa GUEULE!"

Après que ces derniers mots furent criés, l'enfant se tut, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le marin chauve reprit sur son épaule l'enfant et l'emmena au final tout en haut. Les marins ricanèrent devant la figure crispé du second. Ses accès de colères était rares mais cela les rendaient amusant. Arthur finit ses derniers ordres et ordonna au mousse roux plus un autre marin de nettoyer autour du gouvernail. Enfin, il descendit à la cale.

Francis était au bord de la crise de rage. Que ce pirate vulgaire propose des soins douteux à son fils et qu'il l'embarque sans plus de discours alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire... Et les cris qu'il venait d'entendre... Sa colère était indescriptible.

"Alors belle gueule? Pas trop mal depuis hier? Ah mais c'est qu'il a vraiment vomi ton gosse.."

Le pirate au tricorne blanc parsemé de plumes écarlate se tenait devant lui. Avec ce fichu sourire moqueur.

"Allez, toi et ton second chiot allez vous rendre utile."

Il défit les chaînes les reliant aux autres prisonniers et les tendit à un pirate qui les emmena dehors. Alors que le noble passait à coté de lui il lui murmura:

"Si ton cherche ton enfant il est sur le mât de misaine. J'espère qu'il n'a pas le vertige."

Francis se retourna pour lui lancer une réplique assassine mais le pirate tira sur les fers, lui coupant la parole.

Arthur s'arrêta ensuite devant les trois prisonniers restant.

"Vous deux mes chers souverains... Je vais prendre soin de vous."

OoOoOoOo

La vigie se tenait aux cotés de l'enfant et à chaque fois que l'enfant hoquetait dans un sanglot il poussait un soupir.

"J'suis pas une nounou moi... Pourquoi je dois m'occuper des gosses..."

Il chômait pas avec des gamins aussi bien adultes que jeunots. Il se retourna vers l'enfant. Le petit avait le visage mouillé de larmes.

"Oï. Tu t'appelles comment?

"... M-matthieu.

"Hum. C'est comment sur la terre?"

Le petit le regarda étonné.

"Pardon?

"Verdoyant. Comment c'est?"

Matthieu pencha la tête sur le coté.

"C'est vert, avec plein d'arbres, de fleurs. La forêt de Malice est la plus grande! Il y a plein d'écureuils aussi! C'est très beau!"

L'homme se retourna vers lui.

"Tu aimes cette forêt?

"J'y suis allé qu'une fois... j'aimerai beaucoup y retourner... Et vous?"

Vig' se ricana et dit tristement:

"Je n'irais jamais là-bas. T'es con ou quoi? Aucun homme de cet équipage ne pourra y aller."

Il désigna les eaux et murmura:

"Ceci est le seul endroit qu'on a le droit d'admirer en paix. Le seul."

OoOoOoOo

Alvida connaissait ses eaux calmes. Cet itinéraire était connu des exilés. Ils passeront le cap des Ondines puis ils accosteront le port de l'île de sable. Ils pourront y effectuer quelques réparations pour le navire qui avait bien souffert de la tempête et du combat.

Elle vit deux otages sortir de la cale. Le mousse roux arriva, fier de pouvoir donner des ordres et leur ficha un seau et un baquet d'eau entre les mains.

"Et on frotte avec quoi?" demanda le fils du... Demanda Alfred. Alvida était tendu sur ce sujet là. Le capitaine était d'humeur versatile et capricieuse alors quand il se rendra compte. Alvi grimaça à cette perspective. Pourquoi tout était compliqué?

En tout cas, la réponse à la question du garçon fut vite répondu: le mousse saisit la longue veste de soie du prisonnier la mis et pointa du doigts la chemise de l'adulte.

"Utilisez sa chemise ça ira. Merci pour le manteau!

"Bien, bien ron-ron! T'as compris comment y faire avec eux!

"C'est surtout que j'ai plus ma peluche alors voilà.

"ça te va à ravir! Tourne pour voir!" (ria un pirate)

Francis, lui, dut enlevez sa chemise et se mit à genoux pour commencer à frotter. Alfred refusait mais son père, de peur qu'on le frappe par son insolence, l'avertit de faire comme lui. En voyant l'enfant tenter d'enlever sa chemise Alvi se redressa et cria:

"Non! Toi le noble! Déchire ta chemise en deux. On a déjà un malade parmi les otages, pas la peine d'en avoir deux!"

Francis la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi c'était-il énervé celui-là? Il se rappelle aussi de la pâleur de son visage lorsqu'elle a vu Alfred. Saurait-elle quelques chose? Une main parcourra rapidement son dos.. Il sursauta et se retourna, reversant le seau d'eau. Le capitaine se tenait devant lui.

"Joli corps mon mignon mais ne rêvasse pas, ici on travail."

Il lui sourit de toute ses dents et continua son chemin.

"Ooooh... Vous l'aimez bien celui là! (chantonna un pirate à la peau noire et dont la moitié du visage était recouvert de tatouage)

"Mais enfin Caligo. Tu sais bien que depuis son aventure avec l'ondin..."

Alfred regarda son père, une question sur le visage. Francis lança: "cherche pas à savoir" Le second ria et Arthur se retourna vers ses marins:

"C'est qu'il savait bouger des hanches...

"Toutes les ondines sont comme ça. J'ai hâte de passer voir ce cap!

"On se calme! On est peut être sur les eaux calmes mais on est toujours en mer!" (Alvi)

Arthur se posa à ses cotés:

"Attends on rêve un peu là!

"J'ai été traumatisé par ton aventure avec l'ondin quand même!

"Les deux sexes ont des avantages. Et je vais pas m'interdire un peu de plaisir."

Les deux regardèrent le pont du navire. Le cri de Marie raisonna dans les oreilles de la femme pirate qui soupira. Tourner la page avait quelque chose d'amer.

"C'est vrai qu'ils savent bouger des hanches...

"Arrête Alvida! Tu aide pas à la concentration."

La vigie redescendait avec le petit Matthieu dans les bras qui courut dans les bras de son père. Francis le serra avec tendresse et demanda:

"Matthieu ça va? Ils t'ont rien fait?

"Le monsieur fait peur mais il m'a rien fait."

La vigie se retourna outré:

"Comment ça fait peur? J'ai rien fait.

"Non mais... Tu fais peur naturellement. Cherche pas mon vieux

"Va te faire voir toi!

"Et le monsieur là-bas dis plein de gros mots!" (Annonça Matthieu en pointant Alvida du doigt)

"Conneries, Bordel de putain, couille molle, casse-couille, saperlipopette!" (énuméra-t-elle, fière, pour réponse sous le rire de son ami)

Arthur lui murmura à l'oreille que c'était marrant qu'il croyait qu'elle était un homme. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse. Pour les autres mâles à bord c'était marrant mais pour elle il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

OoOoOoO

"Je pense que je vais lui demander de nettoyer ma cabine...

"On avait dit de ne pas abimer les otages enfin! Mais... C'est vrai qu'il est bien fichu. (moment de silence) ça fait bizarre d commenter ça avec un homme.

"Depuis quand t'es prude Alvida,?

"Je le suis pas. Je remarque."

Arthur claqua sa langue en regardant le noble frottait le pont. Il était bien fait mais Arthur éprouvé surtout une jalousie assez grande pour cet homme. Le pirate avait dû quitter son enfant et dieu sait combien il aimerait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Le fait qu'un des petits nobles s'appelle Alfred n'arrangeait en rien son humeur.

Le Dragon d'Ecume avançait lentement. Une légère brise caressait le visage des marins, tandis qu'Alvi demanda:

"Pourquoi t'as questionné les souverains?

"Pour savoir de quelle famille ils sont. On peut gagner gros sur eux. Quand on arrivera au cap des ondins on sortira un peu de rhum.

"Eh bé. ça rigole plus! Oï les gars! Au cap on fait la fête!"

Elle se tint debout sur le rebord du bateau, s'accrochant sur les ficelles et ameuta l'équipage qui se réjouissait de la perspective.

Le petit mousse roux était non-loin de Francis qui lui demanda:

"Qu'es ce le cap des Ondins? C'est quoi cette histoire?

"Ben... Vous savez vos histoires de sirènes? Ben en fait le vrai nom c'est "ondines". Ce sont des créatures aquatiques très aimables et qui chantent vachement bien. C'est notre capitaine qui a trouvé ce cap où elles se retrouvent pour chanter. Les ondins aiment bien notre compagnie et ils peuvent prendre une humaine. Le truc marrant c'est qu'ils sont aveugle mais repèrent les auras! J'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire..."

Francis avait du mal à y croire. Toutes les légendes sur ces créatures ne pouvaient être vrai. Alfred se tourna vers son père:

"J'avais raison! C'était bien une sirène!

"Euh... C'est pas possible. '(balbutia le mousse)

"Pourquoi? (Matthieu)

"Ben... Les ondines se montrent rarement aux humains de verdoyant. A moins qu'elle les connaissent déjà ou qu'elles s'interrogent sur quelque chose. Et si tu l'as vu... CAPITAINE!"

Arthur regarda le mousse courir vers lui et sourit.

"Eh qu'y a t-il rouquin?

"Le petit dit avoir vu une ondine! C'est pas possible!

"Il a peut être rêvé. Les ondines ont bien trop peur des inconnus tu le sais bien."

Alvida toussa. Peut-être que les ondines ont remarqué la ressemblance d'aura entre Arthur et Alfred. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait abordé le sujet avec son capitaine mais...Elle craignait la suite des événements.

_**à suivre...**_

_(1*) descente: échelle qui emmène vers les parties inférieure du bateau. _

_(2*) Charnier: réservoir d'eau douce_


	4. Le chant de l'océan

**Chapitre 3**

**Le chant de l'océan**

La nuit était tombé sur le bateau. Alvida faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie. Elle voulait réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'elle allait faire. Le plus juste serait de tout dire à Arthur mais... Ce serait aussi condamné le noble... "Francis" c'est ça? Et surtout... Cela blesserait plus que tout. Déjà que les enfants le foudroyaient du regard alors là... Et puis comment le dire? "Eh! Arthur tu vois ce gosse? C'est ton fils au fait et mis à part le fait qu'il doit te maudire pour l'avoir capturé et avoir frapper son "père" je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre."

... Non. Mauvaise idée. Vraiment.

"Raaaah! Pourquoi la vie est compliqué?

"Qu'es ce que tu dis Alvi?

"Et toi tu m'aides pas d'ailleurs!" lança-t-elle à son capitaine avant de sortir laissant Arthur là, comme un imbécile.

"Okay... Elle a sans doute ses règles." murmura-t-il et la suivit. "Mais je voulais te demander un truc.

"Quoi donc?"

Il pointa le ciel et Alvi leva les yeux sur un magnifique ciel étoilé.

"On a un peu de temps avant d'arriver au cap des ondins. ça te dit de compter les étoiles?"

_"Venez! On va compter les étoiles? _

_"Eeeeh?! Mais on dors là!_

_"Plus tard! Venez vous trois!"_

_Calvin les emmena à l'arrière du bateau, non sans les plaintes de ses amis. Marie, Alvi et Arthur purent alors s'émerveiller devant les étoiles. Ces lumières se reflétait sur l'eau sombre de tel sorte à ce qu'on est l'impression de flotter dans le ciel. _

_"N'es ce pas magnifique? _

_"Ah... Waaaaaaah..."_

_Arthur admira bouche bée ce spectacle féérique. Il murmura:_

_"On arrive même pas à distinguer le ciel de la mer..."_

_Ils s'allongèrent au sol, fixant le ciel. A compter les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Marie profita de ce moment pour parler un peu seule avec Arthur. _

_"Je voulais demander... Vous avez trouvé où vos colliers?_

_"ça? C'est un truc entre Alvi, 'Vin et moi. Je t'explique: on est tous les trois ensemble depuis... Longtemps. Tu sais... Ici mourir c'est courant donc on s'est fait un identique chacun pour que si on est séparé on soit quand même ensemble tu vois? On a pris trois médaillon identique et au dernier port on a cueillit des trèfles. Mais y a que Alvi qui en a trouvé un à quatre feuilles. "_

_Marie hocha la tête. Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle rougit à sa proximité et murmura:_

_"Tes yeux sont beaux... Ils sont aussi verts que les forêt de Verdoyant."_

_Arthur rougit à son tour. A cette époque il ne portait pas encore de cache œil. _

Les revoilà à l'arrière du bateau. Allongé sur le bois dur. Devant ce ciel étoilé.

"C'est dommage que tu n'es plus ton collier... Le seul qui avait un trèfle à quatre feuille quand même.

"Ouais mais il portera chance à ton fils. (moment de silence) J'en suis à 56 étoiles et toi?

"J'ai perdu le fil..."

Arthur soupira. Il aurait tant aimé continuer à compter les étoiles avec Calvin et Marie.

"Ils me manquent.

"Commence pas toi!

"Mais...

"Non. Sinon moi aussi je vais être déprimée. Pense à ton otage qui nettoie ta cabine.

"Je compte bien la lui faire laver."

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Tout en haut la vigie murmura:

"Toujours des gosses eux..."

OoOoOoOoOo

La première ondine que le navire rencontra était assez jeune. Elle suivait le bateau depuis un bon moment déjà et avait reconnu l'aura imposante du capitaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres et des yeux violets. Ses écailles étaient de couleur cendre et elle avait une parure de perle blanches.

L'aube pointait déjà. Francis avait pris dans ses bras ses deux fils qui s'étaient endormis. Il entendit des bruits de pas et releva la tête à l'affut. Il découvrit alors une jeune femme aux yeux mauves et aux longs cheveux. Elle ne portait rien à part un pantalon en étoffe et une parure de perle. Elle cligna des yeux et s'approcha doucement.

"Je... Je peux vous parler Sir?"

Francis observa les autres nobles endormis et regarda l'inconnue.

"M-moi?

"Oui. L'enfant." elle s'approcha et frôla les cheveux d'Alfred "Pourquoi est-il avec vous?"

"Ce... C'est mon fils!

"Menteur. L'autre l'est je ne le nie pas mais lui, il n'a pas la même aura! Pourquoi est-il avec vous?"

Francis écarquilla les yeux et observa mieux les iris de la si... Ondine. Elle n'avait pas de pupille.

"Vous êtes une ondine? Vous pouvez vraiment voir les auras? Vous connaissez le vrai père de mon fils?"

Elle leva les mains comme pour calmer le flots de paroles.

"Oui. Je sais qui est le vrai père de cet enfant. Nous l'aimons bien car il n'a pas eu peur de nous quand il nous a vu pour la première fois.

"Qui?

"..."

L'ondine observa l'aura de l'être en face d'elle. Elle parla:

"Arthur Kirkland. Le capitaine de ce navire."

OoOoOo

L'ondine ressortit en vitesse. Elle voulait prévenir ses sœurs, ses frères. Le fils était ignorant de la situation et cela pour une bonne raison. Ils allaient devoir se taire. Elle se retourna et caressa du regard l'homme encore secoué par l'information qu'elle lui avait donné. Son aura était bienveillante. Elle sourit.

Tout cela était intéressant.

OoOoOo

"Ah je suis heureux de te revoir Theler!

"Moi aussi mon cher Arthur. Je t'ai manqué?"

L'ondin avait toujours sa queue de poisson et caressait les cheveux sable du capitaine. Il avait la peau assez pâle, des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris clair. Le soleil tapait fort et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent.

"Vous ne venez pas souvent nous voir.

"Désolé mais parfois Charybde est bien trop puissante pour qu'on se risque à la passer

"Mmm...

"Et vous ne venez pas nous voir vous.

"On va se déplacer juste pour vous! Et vos tempêtes trop fréquentes pour pouvoir parler tranquillement."

Alvida était sur le qui-vive mais elle remarqua que tout les ondins, ondines, semblaient ne pas percevoir les deux auras "père et fils". Peut être ils ne pouvaient pas voir la ressemblance. Pourtant...

"Eh Alvida! Profite un peu de la fête! Viens boire avec nous!"

Bon, les questions plus tard. En dépit de tout cela, elle allait pas refuser une pinte de rhum! Cela ne se faisait pas.

Le boucan intriguait les enfants et dégoutait les nobles. Cela dura des heures, des heures.

"Ils font quoi papa?

"Ils s'amusent entre eux je pense.

"Mais si il y a une tempête? s'enquit Alfred

"Ne t'en fais pas. Normalement on est dans une zone où il n'y quasiment pas de vent. Il n'y a aucun risque.

"Ils discutent avec des sirènes... Je voudrais bien aller voir moi!"

Francis lui ébouriffa les cheveux amusé par la curiosité innocente de l'enfant dans ses heures sombre. Cependant, il ne pouvait effacer le souvenir de l'ondine lui disant le nom du pirate. Cet être sans cœur, qui pillait les peuples de verdoyant? Le père d'Alfred? Il se rappelait du prêtre qui n'avait rien voulu dire à part que ceux qui ont mis au monde cet enfant l'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais... Il disait peut être ça pour ne pas faire de peine au petit?

Le noble se souvint des regards envieux et emplit de rage que parfois lui lançait le capitaine lorsque ses enfants se tenaient près de lui. Etait-ce pour ça? Il était trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions mais...

Alfred n'a jamais voulu connaître ses vrai parents. Francis décida de se taire.

Des chants se mirent à se faire entendre en haut. Il y avait les voix bourrus des marins, des voix mélodieuses, qui envoutaient presque, celles des ondines et ondins.

_Drink up my hearties! _

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rhum!_

_Drink and the devel will do for the rest_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rhum!_

"Les ondines chantent vraiment bien...

"Ce ne sont que les catins de ces ivrognes.

"Boit-sans soif je vous prie. Et ce ne sont pas des catins. Elles sont pleinement consentante et n'ont pas besoin de se traîner pour vivre."

Le capitaine passait devant eux avec son second. Alfred regarda jalousement le beau tricorne du pirate qui le remarqua et le lui lança:

"Je suis de bonne humeur alors ne l'abime pas et je te laisserai en plus aller sur le pont quand mes hommes seront calmer. Avec ton frère aussi."

Francis serra ses enfants contre lui. La pirate haussa un sourcil:

"On va pas les manger. Et les ondins ne leur feront pas de mal. C'est un peuple pacifique.

"Ils restent toujours des créatures non-humaine qui se baignent dans les vices. Et vous les y encouragez.

"Bah... Un peu de caresse et de tendresse nous fait pas de mal." sourit Arthur en repensant tendrement au baiser de ses amours.

Il avait ouvert une caisse et son second et lui empoignaient quelques bouteilles de vin trouvées lors du dernier abordage.

"Tout ce que vous touchez est forcement impur. D'ailleurs... Il était dit qu'une traînée vous servait d'épouse. Elle est morte noyé par ses rivales?"

Francis haussa un sourcil et un coup de feu partit. Il cacha les yeux de ces enfants tandis que le souverain poussa un cri d'horreur. La balle ne l'avait pas frappé, il devait remercier l'alcool engloutit par le capitaine.

"Pardon? J'ai mal entendu?"

La voix glaciale du capitaine fit frissonner les otages. Caligo, pirate aux tatouages, descendit en demandant:

"Il y a eu un coup de feu? Mais?! Capitaine, on touche pas aux otages! C'est vous qui l'avez dit!"

Il se tut rapidement devant le regard noir de son chef. Alvida réagit rapidement en prenant le fusil, le remplaçant par une bouteille.

"Maintenant on se calme, on va boire. On choque pas les enfants.

"Mon dieu! Vous avez tiré devant les gosses? s'écria Caligo, Mais qu'es ce...

"Il a commencé!" cria Arthur. Le silence qui lui répondit était éloquent. Il s'énerva encore plus.

" Il insulte ma défunte, je lui bousille sa gueule. A la prochaine tempête jetez le par-dessus bord!

"C'est un des souverains.

"Cela m'est égal! C'est un ordre!

"Très bien, à la prochaine tempête."

Le noble couina de peur alors que les pirates quittèrent l'endroit. Caligo revint sur ses pas et pris les enfants par la main.

"Venez vous deux, je pense que vous devriez changer d'air. T'inquiètes pas Blondi, ici on blesse pas les gosses."

OoOoOo

"Viens là mon petit. Awww! Ce tricorne doit te rendre encore plus mignon que tu l'e déjà!" ronronna l'ondine aux cheveux blancs.

Elle venait de sortir de l'eau salé et n'avait pas encore changé sa queue en jambes humaines. Elle avait beaucoup de bagues, de collier et de boucles d'oreilles mais elle possédait un sourire très rassurant. Ses yeux rouges, sans pupilles comme toutes ses consœurs, pétillaient d'amusement. Matthieu la trouvait très belle et demanda:

"Vous pouvez voir que les auras?

"ça c'est ce qu'on dit.

"On dit beaucoup de chose sur vous.

"C'est vrai. Nous aussi ont dit beaucoup de chose sur vous. On dit que vous êtes très rapide à grandir.

"Comment ça?"

L'ondine lui caressa les cheveux:

"Vois-tu, moi dans 20 ans j'aurais vieilli ce qui serait pour toi 2 ans. Nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps."

Les deux petits regardèrent émerveillé la créature de l'eau. Alfred souleva un peu le tricorne qui tombait sur son visage et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune ondine.

"L'océan s'appelle l'Enfer de saphir mais vous, vous êtes un ange.

"Oooh! Flatteur va!" ria-t-elle.

Les marins autour éclatèrent de rire aussi devant le jeu de charme de l'enfant. Arthur ricana et soupira. L'alcool lui faisait remonter un paquet de souvenir.

_Il se rappelait du visage surpris de Calvin lorsque la corde qu'il tenait céda et qu'il tombât à l'eau et le cri qu'Alvida poussa. _

_Il se rappelait de sa tristesse et du soutient de l'amour de sa femme._

_Il se rappelait comment peu à peu, son œil se mit à devenir aveugle. Le médecin a dit que c'était dû à un parasite sans doute et qu'il était chanceux que l'autre œil ne soit pas atteint. _

_Il entendait les premiers pleurs de son enfant. _

_"C'est un garçon! Arthur! Viens vite!"_

_Arthur se rua sur la terre ferme et s'écroula sur le sable. Le sol tanguait vraiment sous ses pieds après ses années en mer. Mais Marie voulait absolument que son enfant naisse sur la terre ferme. Les autres membres de l'équipage, à l'appel de la sage femme (pauvre Alvida, elle était tout aussi stressé que son capitaine), hurlèrent de joie. _

_"Le ptio est né! Le ptio est né! Le capitaine est papa!"_

_Le médecin laissa Arthur entrer. A la vue du bébé et du sourire fatigué de Marie il se mit à pleurer._

_"Oh! Arthur t'es trop émotif!_

_"Je pleure pas! Merde que je suis content!"_

_Il attrapa son fils et caressa son visage. Alvida pleura de rire en entendant son ami ronronner._

_"C'est mon fils! Mon petit Alfred. Il est adorable n'es ce pas?"_

"Pourquoi vous pleurez vous?"

Arthur croisa le regard d'Alfred et lança.

"Je pleure pas moi. Je pleure jamais.

"Vous êtes un pleurnichard en vrai!"

La mâchoire du capitaine se décrocha et il lança:

"Sale gosse! Je combats jour après jour les tempêtes moi! Je suis le capitaine Arthur Kirkland gamin! Une légende vivante! Et je t'ai prêté mon tricorne alors t'as rien à me dire."

L'enfant soupira.

"Bon. Sur ce dernier point vous avez raison.

"Sur le dernier seulement? Allez va..." il resta un moment silencieux. "Viens là."

Le petit s'approcha de lui et Arthur le prit sur ses genoux.

"Dis moi... Tu as déjà visité des forêt?

"Oui! La forêt de Malice!

"Raconte moi un peu comment c'est..."

OoOoOo

A vrai dire tout se passait bien. Avec ce qu'il avait bu, Arthur ne faisait pas attention au médaillon caché sous la chemise de l'enfant. Le petit était trop plongé dans son récit pour s'inquiéter de ça.

Alvida scrutait la scène devant ses yeux. Arthur était lent quand même. Alfred ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle souffla et s'assit à coté d'un ondin qui lui fit un sourire encourageant et déclara:

"Alvida raconte nous une histoire!

"Qu'es ce qui vous prend?

"Oui! Une histoire avec Arthur! s'exclama un marin

"On m'appelle? demanda Arthur

"Une histoire!"

Les deux pirates se regardèrent assez surpris cependant, ils haussèrent les épaules et Alvida se leva avec grâce.

"En rond tout le monde. Une histoire puis au lit!" cela déclencha quelques rire et un "oui maman" lancé par roux-roux plié de rire.

Matthieu tira sur la chemise de Caligo.

"Je veux mon papa... Il peut être là aussi.

"Mmmm... Ok. Mais je le surveille. Reste ici."

...

_Il était une fois. Trois petits exilés. _

_Un qui rêvait d'atteindre le ciel. Un autre qui aspirait de revoir sa terre natale, mais cela étant impossible, rêvait d'une famille à lui. Une qui n'a connu que les eaux mouvementées des tempêtes, dont la berceuse des vagues lui suffisait. _

Les pirates écoutèrent silencieux le récit. Ils observait le second et le capitaine qui tournaient en rond et parlaient avec de lents gestes. Presque hypnotique. Arthur reprit.

_Ils étaient destinés à tomber. Celui qui rêvait de toucher les étoiles sombra dans les tréfonds de l'eau glacé. Celui qui voulait bâtir une famille l'a perdue et il n'a qu'un œil pour pleurer. La dernière n'avait pas de rêve brisé mais en aurai-elle un jour? _

Alvida eut un sourire triste.

_Les deux encore vivant se mirent à écumer les eaux. Un en quête de bonheur, l'autre en quête de rêve. Le bonheur se fait attendre mais le rêve est né! L'exilée rêve de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuille pour un unique souhait. Cet unique souhait qui devrait guider le bonheur jusqu'à eux. _

_Mais sur les mer, sur les îles couverte de sable, sur les roches où se brisent les bateaux, il n'y a point de trèfles. _

Arthur termina:

_Ceci est la vanité d'un rêve... _

"Moi j'en ai un de trèfle à quatre feuille!" s'écria Alfred. Il sortit son pendentif et l'exhiba. Alvida pâlit tandis qu'Arthur vit le médaillon de son fils. Il écarquilla les yeux et tout les marins se turent.

"Fais un vœux alors..." murmura un pirate. Alfred sourit et déclara:

"Pas besoin! J'ai la meilleure famille du monde. Je garde juste ce collier parce mon papi m'a dit de le garder."

_Le second exilé entendit son cœur se briser. Mille morceaux semblable à des larmes. La dernière elle se doit de récupéré les morceaux. On a beau souhaiter de toute son âme. Les rêves sont futiles et ne se réalisent pas. _

_Alvida ferma les yeux, se retint de céder. L'histoire n'était pas encore terminé._

_**à suivre...**_

_**Nyuh... Je sais pas s'il est vraiment bien réussit mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même. **_


	5. Ne pas retenir ses larmes

**Chapitre 4**

**Ne pas retenir ses larmes**

"Je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire dés que je l'ai reconnu mais..

"Ce n'est rien je te dis."

Alvida se tenait devant le bureau d'Arthur. Il avait une bouteille dans ses bras. Il releva la tête vers elle.

"Il a grandi.

"Oui."

Arthur fondit en larmes et son second le pris dans ses bras.

"Il est toujours aussi mignoooon... J'en ai marre! Vie de merde.

"Je comprends. Vide ton sac ça fait que du bien."

Le jeune capitaine renifla. Il avait besoin de se détendre. D'enlever ses apparats, ce masque de pirate sanguinaire. Il avait besoin... Un sanglot secoua encore ses épaules.

"Y a plus de rhuuuuuum!

"Je vais en chercher d'accord? Tu bouges pas de la cabine, tu te pose. Voilà! Je vais te mettre sur ton lit."

Ainsi allongé, le seul risque était qu'il tombe et se mette à rouler sur le sol. Faut juste qu'aucun membre de l'équipage entre dans la cabine.

"I wanna driiiink...

"Arthur si tu te met à parler dans ta langue natale, bourré comme tu es je suis pas sûre de comprendre.

"Soif."

Alvida sortit pour descendre chercher une bouteille tandis qu'Arthur sanglotait "Toi tu comprends au moins". Elle leva tristement les yeux vers le ciel bleu du matin. Les pirates s'étaient endormis et certaines ondines leur avait tenue compagnie. Le second aurait aimé une petite nuit sympathique aussi mais elle se devait de remonter le moral à Arthur. Question d'honneur et d'amitié.

Elle passa devant les otages et les observa endormit. Sauf un, le père adoptif d'Alfred. Leur regard se croisa et il demanda:

"Je... Je peux vous parler...

"Ah non. Désolé je dois déjà m'occuper de la gueule de bois du capitaine."

"En lui emmenant d'autres bouteilles?

'Parfaitement. Combattre le mal par le mal." son regard se posa sur les repas des prisonniers "vos enfants n'ont pas mangé leur citron vert?

"Et bien non.

"Ok..." elle s'agenouilla et secoua les enfants "Oï les gosses! A table!"

Les petits ouvrirent les yeux doucement.

"Papa?

"Non c'est pas lui. Vous voyez ce citron?" elle le leur tendit "Vous le mangez où je vous balance par dessus bord.

"T'oserai pas!" ricana Alfred.

La pirate haussa un sourcil et détacha sa chaîne.

"On parie?"

Elle l'emporta sur son épaule, se fichant de ses cris et le tint par les pieds au dessus de l'eau. Tant pis si il était le fils du capitaine, faut pas chercher Alvida car on la trouvait à coup sur.

"Je vais te dire pourquoi on mange ce citron.

"REPOSE MOI SALE MONSTRE!

"Il y a une maladie assez courante sur on mange pas assez de vitamines C, du connaît?

"LAISSEZ MON FILS!" Francis se débattait contre les chaînes, il trouva un défaut (**N/A : Mais oui, il a réussi à se débarrasser de ces chaînes, cherchez pas**.) et réussit à se détacher du mur mais ses pieds étaient toujours liés par des fers. Il se rua au dehors.

"La scorbut. C'est long, douloureux, tu perds tes dents et puis tu meurs. Si tu veux pas manger ton citron j'abrège juste tes souffrances. Toi le noble si tu te jettes sur moi je vais le lâcher dans l'eau."

Il y eut un moment où la tension entre Francis et Alvida était palpable mais la pirate reposa l'enfant sur le se bois du bateau.

"Qu'il bouffe à son fichu citron. Il doit pas nous claquer entre les doigts. Maintenant..." elle pointa son arme sur lui pour bien lui faire comprendre "Tu fous le camp, tu retournes dans la cale."

Arthur tituba hors de sa cabine, les yeux rouge. Il avait bien choisit son moment.

"Alviiidaaaa... Oh? Mais c'est blondi!"

Il se cassa la gueule avec grâce le long des escaliers en voulant les rejoindre. Alvi soupira, Francis écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Alfred ricana alors qu'il était caché derrière son père. Il ria moins lorsque le pirate s'approcha de son père et le tira contre lui en ronronnant:

"Tu veux pas me tenir compagnie toi?

"Oï capitaine... C'est gênant là.

"La ferme Alvi, je peux bien prendre un peu de bon temps!

"Lâchez moi!" cracha le noble en se débattant, mais malgré son état d'ivresse Arthur avait une poigne de fer

"Non. Reste un peu mon joli... Une heure ou deux avec moi, dans ma cabine..."

Alvida sépara les deux en grognant:

"Dessoule d'abord. Toi retourne dans la cale. Tu le rejoindra plus tard.

"Jamais!

"T'es pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit. Caligo! Tu emmènera ce charmant richard dans la cabine du capitaine dans deux heures. Pas de retard.

"Aye aye Alvi!"

Arthur sourit et prit son second dans ses bras:

"Merci! Merci ma petite!

"Non mais lâche-moi. J'aime pas les câlins, _get off me!_

"Maieuh! T'es pas tactile!

"Mais! Commence pas à faire ton ondine en manque d'affection! Maintenant retourne dans ta fichu cabine. Au final, tu ne boiras pas, je préfère m'occuper de ça." pour souligner ses mots elle but une grande lampé de la bouteille. "Va dessouler vite fait toi!"

Arthur se retourna en râlant, l'autorité d'Alvi faisait parfois des miracles. Elle se tourna vers Francis et lança:

"Tu m'en dois une.

"Pardon? Vous m'envoyez dans la gueule du loup!

"Fallait y penser avant de te jeter sur ce navire. Et je te dit qu'un truc, il est moins dangereux sobre que soûl. Enfin... ça dépends."

OoOoOo

Arthur était allongé sur sa couche, il avait sortit une de ses bouteilles de réserves et avait continué à boire malgré l'interdiction de son second. L'alcool coula un peu de ses lèvres et roula sur son cou. _Si Alvida me voyait elle se frapperait la tête contre le mur_ pensa t-il en souriant. Francis entra à ce moment précis.

"Blondie! Entre mon mignon."

_Bon sang... Il est toujours aussi bourré..._

Francis ne pouvait pas ressortir car un pirate se tenait devant et il avait été prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sans l'accord du capitaine. Il passa sa main sur son visage et serra les dents. Il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne vu comme il est bourré.

"Allez viens!" Arthur fit signe d'approcher "Je vais pas te manger, trop bu pour ça!" il éclata de rire sur ses mots.

Le noble s'avança jusqu'au lit. Non loin il vit un berceau de bois sans doute très vieux. Le pirate vit son regard.

"Il était pour mon fils. Jamais eu le cœur de l'enlever quand j'ai dû le laisser." un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge "Putain, il était mignon... Il l'est toujours en fait."

Francis le regarda avec tristesse. Lui aussi serait désespéré sans ses fils. Il ferait tout pour eux.

"Assis toi et bouge pas." Arthur posa sa tête sur les genoux de son prisonnier "Mmmmh..." le pirate soupira d'aise. "cherche pas à comprendre richard." dit-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de l'otage.

"J'ai un nom.

"Hum hum... Je sais.

"C'est Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur somnolait déjà. Il était bien là. Puis le gars était assez sympa. Ressemblait un peu à Marie. Marie... _Marie qui lui souriait tendrement. Marie qui rougissait devant son regard. _

"Je suis désolé mon amour..."

Francis s'arrêta de caresser les cheveux du pirate. _Pourquoi il les caressait d'ailleurs? Pourquoi?_

"Pardon?

"Je t'avais promis... J'ai pas réussis à nous rendre heureux... Au final... Il avait raison. ce fichu vieux. La mer nous a tout pris... Tout. Calvin... Notre fils... " il posa sa main sur la joue de Francis. "Pardonne-moi."

Francis évita le baiser maladroit d'Arthur en criant:

"Je suis PAS Marie alors ça suffit! Reprends toi sale ivrogne!

"Bois-sans-soif! Et d'abord... Pas Marie?" les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux "C'est vrai elle..."

Francis observa, bouche bée, le pirate sanguinaire fondre en larmes. Il ne sut que faire sur le coup. Soudain le pirate se redressa et lança:

"Si elle m'avait écouté! Si elle était pas sortie elle serait pas morte! La vague... m'a assommé... Rien pu faire!" il attrapa les épaules de Francis et les secoua en sanglotant des mots inintelligibles. Francis se débattit et le repoussa. Il se sentait désolé pour cet homme mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir ainsi. Cependant la curiosité l'atteignit. Il voulait en savoir plus.

"Je ressemble à Marie? Votre femme?

"Moui... Elle avait des yeux bleus comme le ciel. Toi c'est plus comme l'océan...

"Elle était exilée? Comme vous?

"Elle s'est enfuit de Verdoyant car elle avait pas de travail. Moi je suis exilé parce que je suis un fils illégitime. Je devais m'enfuir où on me tuait. Père William a voulu me garder mais c'était trop dangereux. Là j'ai rencontré Alvida. Elle est née sur un bateau tu sais? Elle a jamais pu voir les forêts... J'aurai aimé lui monter... Mais c'est trop tard."

Devenir un exilé était la pire punition que la loi pouvait donner. On devenait des âmes errantes sans pouvoir rentrer chez soi car la justice veillait à ce qu'il ne pouvait demeurer trop longtemps au même endroit.

Francis laissa le pirate lui prendre les mains.

"Elles sont froides... Comme mon œil." il enleva son cache œil et posa une des mains sur son œil au vert fade. "Tu sens? C'est deux fois plus froid."

Francis caressa la paupière glacée avec douceur. Glacée. Il laissa sa main descendre sur la joue et remarqua la différence de température.

"Comment?

"Parasite à ce qui paraît. Jamais compris pourquoi ça rend aveugle mais ça rend aveugle!"

Le noble et le pirate se fixèrent en silence pendant un moment. Arthur avait les paupières lourdes et l'alcool rendait son esprit brumeux. Francis lui voyait chaque détail de ces deux yeux émeraude.

"Ton iris qui n'est pas malade... Il rappelle la verdure de la forêt.

"Les tiens me rappellent... Que l'océan n'est pas qu'un enfer." devant le regard surpris de son prisonnier il murmura dans un souffle "Si je n'étais un exilé je serai devenu un ignorant."

Il glissa dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOo

Arthur se réveilla doucement avec un sacré mal de crâne. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était dans les bras de Francis. La surprise passé il se rappela de ces dires avant qu'il s'endorme.

_Holy hell..._

Il se redressa sur le coup mais un vertige le prit.

"Arth... Euh... Sir Kirkland?

"Oh putain ça sonne tellement faux... Appelle-moi Capitaine plutôt.

"Hum. Capitaine? ça va aller?

"Bordel... J'ai été si émotif hier? Oublie ce que tu as entendu. Tout!

"Même le fait que mes yeux vous rappellent que _l'océan n'est pas un enfer? _ça ressemblait presque à une déclaration.

"Ta gueule!" Il le plaqua contre le lit "D'où que c'est une déclaration?"

"Hum... Vu notre position je...

"Ne dis rien! J-je..." Arthur rougit et s'écarta de Francis. "Bon sang...

"Vous rougissez et pourtant c'est vous qui faisait des commentaires comme quoi les ondines savent bouger des hanches et aussi vous me regardiez de façon perverse au début et...

"Je te regardais pas de façon... Si un peu mais je t'ai pas encore fait nettoyer ma cabine que je sache!"

Francis éclata de rire. La situation était étrange, improbable et pourtant il riait. Il se reprit et demanda:

"Je peux y aller? Je veux aller voir mes enfants."

Arthur sourit, cet homme s'occuperait bien de son fils, et dit:

"Ouais vas-y... Ils doivent t'attendre.

"Je... J'y vais."

Il sortit de la cabine se rendant compte que c'était peut être l'unique moment complice qu'il aurait avec cet homme, cet homme de la mer improbable et étrangement attirant. Cela le rendit triste.

OoOoOoO

Alvida voyait l'île se rapprocher et respira l'air marin. Ici, ils allaient peut être échanger les souverains avec leur contacts mais elle se demandait ce qu'ils vont faire de la petite famille. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Arthur voudrait se séparer d'eux. Mais les échanger sur l'île comportait des risques. Le plus préférables c'est d'arriver de contacter la marine et organiser un échange. Là, Arthur entre en scène.

Elle se retourna pour regarder les otages frotter le pont. Elle cracha avec mépris sur un souverain et s'éloigna. Elle n'aimait pas la terre. Ça tanguait trop quand elle mettait pied sur le sol. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Arthur s'y sent toujours attaché.

Caligo la regarda se balader tranquillement mais remarqua que sa façon de marcher lui rappelait les lions en cage. La pauvre Alvida aurait pu vivre sur Verdoyant mais… C'est comme montrer la forêt à un pauvre louveteau qui n'a jamais connu cet endroit. L'animal prend peur et reste dans la cage.

Alvida sourit lorsqu'Arthur vint la voir.

« ça c'est pas trop mal passé non ?

« Non.

« Tu veux faire quoi pour Alfred ? »

Un silence s'installa et Arthur dit simplement :

« Il est peut être mon fils mais je ne suis pas son père. Il a dû me haïr pour l'avoir abandonné.

« William l'aurait sermonné si jamais il l'a fait. Il t'aurait aussi donner une claque pour ce que t'as dit. » elle ricana et Arthur sourit aussi.

OoOoOoOo

Dans la calle Francis chantait une petite berceuse à ses fils. Il ignora les regards assassins que lançait un des souverains. Il grimaça devant les piques d'un homme de la même origine que lui.

« Alors ? Il était comment le capitaine ? Tu t'es bien amusé au moins ?

« Par l'Emeraude de nos forêt peux-tu te taire ? » s'énerva finalement le second souverain. « Ne va pas provoquer notre compagnon d'infortune !

« Il bécote avec un exilé ! Tu te rends compte ?! » le souverain plus calme leva les yeux au ciel

« Si Sir Bonnefoy a des liens amicaux avec un marin…

« Un marin ! Il appelle ces monstres des « marins » ! On voit que tu t'es pas fait craché dessus toi !

« De nos jours les criminels sans cœur se font eux-mêmes tués par ces gens. Et les pauvres de verdoyant fuient sur les mers. Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Ces hommes nous nourrissent, se servent peut-être de nous pour gagner de l'or mais ont-ils le choix ? » il se tourna vers Francis et lui fit un sourire désolé « Pardonnez ce malpoli. Il supporte mal les voyages en mer.

« C-ce n'est rien enfin ! » Francis déglutit, cet homme… « Vous êtes bien le Prince de l'île du Nord ?

« Ma réputation me précède à ce que je vois. C'est exact. Mais oublions les formalités. Nous sommes dans le même bateau sans mauvais jeu de mots. Appelez-moi Esteban. »

Esteban avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Ces vêtements aux si belles dorures étaient salis et déchiré mais cela ne changeait rien. Il avait des yeux gris. Son compagnon, le blond le reconnut, était le souverain Alan de la terre centrale de Verdoyante. Verdoyante était divisé et plus on était au milieu plus l'on pouvait se vanter des beaux forêts du continent.

« Vous ne semblez pas avoir de haine envers les exilés Sir Esteban.

« C'est parce qu'il est con.

« Langage Alan ! Non je ne leur tiens pas rancœur. Nos lois sont de plus en plus injuste Bonnefoy. Voler une pomme et on vous lâche en haute mer avec rien. De plus, n'êtes-vous pas au courant que les personnes touchés par la pauvreté s'enfuient en mer pour avoir une chance ? Et les enfants des marins ? Ils ne sont pas criminel et pourtant jamais ils ne verront nos belles forêt !

« Comment… Pourquoi pensez vous cela ? Comment le savez-vous ?

« J'ai un exilé pour majordome. Enfin… Il est dans mon manoir en ce moment je pense. Il a été échoué sur la plage et a perdu tout son équipage. Je l'ai recueilli et depuis il me raconte ce qu'il sait.

« Tu es un fous Esteban. Un pauvre fou et ça te tuera ! » cracha Alan

« Si jamais je meurs, je mourrai en tant qu'homme et pas en tant que souverain. Cela sera ma plus grande fierté ! » déclara le prince avec un léger sourire.

Un pirate qui avait entendu la conversation remonta sur le pont: il voulait parler au capitaine. Non... Il **devait** parler au capitaine.

**Et enfin! Enfin finit ce chapitre. Après l'avoir reécris trois fois... *va se taper la tête contre le mur* Excusez moi le fait que je fus en retard. J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plut et je vais mettre le paquet pour le prochain chapitre^^**


	6. L'île de Sable

**L'île de sable**

Lorsque le bateau atteint le port Alfred couru avec les pirates pour se rouler dans le sable en riant. Même la vigie s'était rué pour atteindre le sable de l'île avec joie. Les pirates avaient laissé les adultes attachés mais ils ne voulaient pas priver les enfants de ce moments ou la terre (même si c'était que du sable) leur ouvrait les bras. Matthieu lui se tourna vers Alvida qui regardait le sable avec attention.

_Je descends ou pas ? _

Elle haïssait cette sensation lorsqu'elle était sur terre. Le monde tanguait et on tenait mal debout. Matthieu déglutit et murmura de sa petite voix :

« Vous ne venez pas ?

« Mauvais… »

Alvi sauta et retomba sur ses pieds mais ses jambes cédèrent et elle posa ses mains sur le sol pour ne pas tomber. Elle serra les dents et se releva, la tête lui tournant.

« Vraiment… C'est désagréable…

« Mais non ! C'est la plage ! La terre ! » sourit le petit aux yeux mauves.

Alvida se tourna vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

« Je suis un exilé. Je préfère la mer que le sol dur, petit. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. »

Elle rejoignit quand même ses compagnons en riant. Arthur la regarda en souriant. Il porta ensuite son attention sur Alfred. Le petit était jusqu'au cheville dans l'eau et éclaboussait son frère. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Pas maintenant… Il n'était pas seul… Le capitaine rajusta son tricorne et se retourna vers les prisonniers.

«Vous aurez chacun un pirate pour vous surveiller alors ne chercher pas à vous enfuir. C'est pour votre bien que je dis ça : ici les hommes de verdoyant ne sont pas les bienvenus. »

Francis fut étonné (ou pas vraiment) de voir le capitaine l'attraper par le bras et le tirer vers lui. Lorsqu'Alvi les vit ensemble elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

OoOoOo

« Oï Arty ! Regarde moi ça ! »

Tandis qu'Arthur tourna pour voir ce que son second lui montrait (qui était sois dite en passant une magnifique boutique de liqueurs) Francis en profita pour observer l'île. C'était plutôt plat et seuls quelques arbres poussaient de façon libre, parfois, contre les maisons, des fois au milieu du chemin. Les exilés semblaient les préserver avec soin. Quelques personnes se promenaient et saluaient, avec un sourire, les pirates. Roux-roux, le petit mousse, fixait un arbre. Francis le regarda alors que l'ado caressa l'écorce avec une certaine fascination. C'était d'un certaine façon triste et en même temps tellement attendrissant. En entendant les pirates parler de l'île de sable le noble n'avait pas pris ça au pied de la lettre, pourtant... C'est vrai que hormis ces quelques arbres... L'endroit était plutôt triste. Il est dit en plus que les tempêtes de sable sont rare mais dévastatrice sur cet île.

Les fils du noble étaient entourés par Caligo qui les emmena plus loin dans la ville. En les voyant s'éloigner Francis voulu les suivre et commença à s'éloigner d'Alvida et d'Arthur.

Lorsqu'Alvida se retourna, tandis qu'Arthur regardait avec attention les bouteilles de rhum, elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Oh merde…

"me dit pas que le blond est parti. Mens moi.

"Le blond est bien parti.

"Je t'avais dit de me mentir!" grommela le capitaine. "Bien. Alvida, va me chercher cet imbécile." déclara-t-il en entrant dans le magasin d'alcool.

OoOoO

Francis perdit de vu ses fils et le pirate dans une ruelle. _Pourquoi tout ce finit mal ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance !_

Il avança un peu avant de voir plusieurs silhouettes au bout de la rue. La suite, Francis la devinait facilement.

« T'es perdu le noble ?

« Seul en plus ? »

Alors que le noble recula de quelques pas, les autres exilés s'avancèrent menaçant. Ils n'étaient que trois. Tous avec des lames. _Oh merde ! Oh merde !_

Pris de panique il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Très vite. Alors qu'il sortait de la ruelle il tomba sur Esteban avec un pirate dont le torse possédait multiple cicatrice.

« Francis ?

« Sir ! Je… »

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors à ce moment. Courant après Francis, les trois poursuivants étaient prêts à attaquer. Le pirate chargé de surveiller le souverain dégaina son épée mais n'eut rien à faire. Alvida était arrivé sur le côté et avait sorti son fusil.

« Maintenant vous posez ces armes ou vous aurez droit à une magnifique balle dans le crâne. Et toi blondi tu te mets à mes côtés. Arthur est vraiment pas content que tu te sois défilé de notre compagnie. »

Elle croisa le regard d'Esteban. Elle demanda à son compagnon pirate.

« C'est lui dont tu parlais ? En même temps ça pouvait pas être l'autre énergumène. Je vais ramener le premier au capitaine et je m'occupe du souverain. T'as quartier libre matelot ! »

Les deux prisonniers se placèrent derrière la femme pirate. Les agresseurs grincèrent des dents et un lança :

« Vous feriez mieux de les tuer… Ils ne méritent pas de vivre !

« Regarde la bouille de celui-là mon vieux » elle se tourna vers le souverain et le pointa du doigt « A peine 25 ans, sans doute fiancé avec des projets de famille. Comme tous les hommes. Les souverains croient qu'ils peuvent tout mais nous… On est différent tu le sais. Alors on ne tue pas sans vrai raison. Dans le combat oui. Quand on n'a pas le choix oui. Mais là vous alliez attaquer un homme sans défense et en plus vous aurez blessé un membre de notre équipage »

Avant qu'elle ai finit sa tirade, les exilés avaient déjà tournés les talons pour s'éloigner d'elle.

, agacé de son intervention. Elle voulut hausser la voix mais soupira et tourna les talons.

« Blondi, tu vas rejoindre le capitaine.

« Et moi ?

« Toi ? Euh… Je vais te surveiller. » sourit-elle. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules du souverain et l'entraîna plus loin. Francis les regarda partir et sentit quelqu'un saisir son bras.

« Ici c'est dangereux. T'es con ou quoi ? »

Alors qu'ils étaient face à face, le français remarqua que le capitaine était légèrement plus petit que lui. Cela le fit sourire et fit froncer les sourcils du pirate. Celui-ci rajusta son tricorne et lança :

« Tu vas moins sourire dans deux minutes. Tu aimes le danger ou t'es malade?

"Eh bien... Peut être que j'aime le danger? Après tout, j'ai tenu deux heures avec vous, ivre mort!

"That doesn't mean anything! (ça ne signifie rien)"

Francis pencha la tête sur le coté.

"Pardon?

"J'ai dit: 'Cela ne signifie rien'.

"Vous parlez l'anglais? C'est une langue des terres de l'ouest non?

"Sans doute.

"Ce royaume est connu pour son roi très sévère... Et vous êtes...

"Ta gueule le noble! Ma terre natale et mon passé ne regarde que moi." il commença à s'éloigner à grands pas mais Francis le rattrapa. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent dans les rues de ce village.

OoOoOo

« Un marin nous a dit que tu nous aimais bien… C'est vrai ?

« 'Aimer' est un bien grand mot.

« Lorsqu'on rajoute le 'bien' à la fin ça change tout. » ria la pirate alors qu'elle buvait une bouteille d'alcool. « C'est rare de trouver des gens qui pensent ça. Le capitaine n'y a pas cru.

_Mais capitaine... Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas y croire? _

_Je ne ferai jamais confiance à ceux de Verdoyant... Tu devrai faire de même matelots! Les souverains ne peuvent comprendre et encore moins compatir! _

_Vous avez bien ce prêtre non? Et le blond avec ses enfants? _

_William est un imbécile! Et l'autre a ses enfants. Il s'écrase devant moi pour leur sécurité. Mais si jamais ils se retrouvent en sécurité ils n'hésiteront pas à nous maudire!_

« Et vous ?" Alvida fut tirer de ses pensées.

« Ben… Je vous aime bien alors je vous crois. » Devant la rougeur d'Esteban elle ria « J'ai dit aime 'bien' ! Vous faites pas d'idées !

« J-je n'ai rien dit !

« On dirait Arthur… »

Elle sourit en regardant les enfants jouer dans l'arbre. Le souverain capta ce regard.

« Vous voulez grimper ? Lors de l'abordage vous étiez très à l'aise pour escalader.

« C'est un arbre. Pas des cordes et des poutres.

« C'est pareil. J'aimais grimper aux arbres étant petit… Mais à cause de mon statut je me faisais gronder à chaque fois. » finit-il par dire.

Alvi le regarda et sourit doucement. Esteban détourna le regard, malgré son corps sale, et ses vêtements ne la mettant pas en valeur, cette femme restait très charmante. Son corps mince n'avait pas vraiment des rondeurs féminine. La malnutrition quand on est pirate avait sans doute affaiblit le corps de la jeune femme. Mais elle avait malgré ça un regard très chaleureux et elle gardait une posture digne. C'est ça, elle avait une aura digne qui la rendait très belle. Mais quand même...

« Les cheveux longs lui irait mieux…

« Pardon ? »

Les deux se regardèrent autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Caligo capta le regard du second et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. _C'est pas un des nôtres._

OoOoOo

La soirée passa vite. Francis n'eut pas d'autres problèmes avec le capitaine à ses cotés. Les otages retournèrent sur le bateau le soir. Le calme vint. Le sommeil aussi. Les enfants étaient contre leur père. Francis était juste sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette descendre vers eux. Une silhouette ornée d'un tricorne blanc. Il posa un doigts sur ses lèvres et prit Alfred dans ses bras, doucement.

« Laisse-moi… Juste un moment… »

Le noble remarqua que Le capitaine Kirkland n'avait pas son bandeau pour son œil aveugle. Laissant le capitaine bercer son fils, Francis leva sa main et caressa la paupière glacée de l'exilé. Celui-ci le laissa faire. Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent en silence avant que le capitaine repose son fils contre le torse de l'otage. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et repartir. Francis sentit le gout de l'alcool sur ses lèvres. Il resta un moment en état de choc avant de soupirer.

« Il était ivre…... ... Pourquoi je suis déçu ?!"

**Enfin! Ce chapitre est enfin finit. Désolée, d'être en retard mais...**

**England: *lui tend un livre de révision* **

**... Voilà la réponse. Bon... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Malgré les fautes d'autographes (on me le fait souvent remarquer ^^" ) J'en profite pour répondre aux quelques question qu'on pose dans les rewiews. **

**On se demande souvent si Marie et Francis ont un lien de parenté. Et bien non, ils se ressemblent juste en fait. Désolée si je vous déçois.**

**Père William n'a en effet jamais décrit à Alfred son père. Parce qu'il est aveugle, comment aurait-il pu le décrire? Aussi parce qu'il espérait qu'Arthur revienne avant qu'Alfred parte. **

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à venir alors soyez patients! ^^ A bientôt!**

**England: Aussi si tu arrêtais de regarder de stupide vidéos sur l'ordi. **

**Au moins je fais autre chose que de boire du thé moi! **


	7. On rêve, on espère, on boit!

On rêve, on espère, on boit

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Le gout de rhum sur les lèvres du pirate était délicieux… Francis allongea Arthur sur la couche de la cabine.

« My dear… My lovely blondi… »

La voix suave de ce bel home fit frémir Francis qui continua à l'embrasser tendrement.

up… Wa…

« WAKE UP ! »

Une gifle réveilla Francis qui hoqueta de surprise. La vigie soupira et lança :

« Ici on dors pas ! On bosse. Le bateau doit être réparé et on a besoin de bras. Alors au lieu de sourire bêtement en rêvassant levez-vous tous !

« Je ne souriez pas ! » Son rêve l'avait assez traumatisé comme ça. Le voilà à fantasmer sur un pirate. Il devait vraiment être désespéré. Même si le capitaine avait de beaux arguments.

« Ouais…. En attendant, les petits vont nettoyer le pont. Mieux vaut le faire avant que l'après-midi. Le soleil sera trop fort pour ces petits richards.

« Oh ! » Alvida ria derrière lui « C'est trop mignon : tu t'inquiètes pour eux. Non me frappe pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant devant le regard noir de son ami.

Les trois nobles descendirent du bateau. Le navire n'était pas vraiment en mauvais états mais aucun risque n'était permis sur les mers. Des habitants de l'île s'étaient installés pour regarder les pirates, certains venaient aider. Ce qui les attirait c'était la présence des nobles. Mais celle des enfants les empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Ils étaient si insouciants de la dureté et cruauté de leur situation. Encore innocent alors pourquoi le faire du mal ? Les pirates devaient déjà leur mener la vie dure.

Alvida sourit. C'était ce qu'ils devaient penser mais la présence aussi de féroces matelots ne les encourageait pas à se frotter à eux. Arthur, assit sur le sable, laissait les vagues lui éclabousser les pieds. Il observa ses hommes se mettre au travail. Il avait toujours un léger mal de tête à cause de sa gueule de bois. Aussi il se souvenait plus de la soirée. Mais il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose, non ? Le doc le rejoignit mais ne s'assit pas.

« Capitaine… Il faut envoyer un contact auprès de la marine pour les otages.

« Oui… C'est dommage ils sont marrants.

« Vous voulez toujours balancer le souverain par-dessus bord ? »

Le capitaine releva la tête. Sa voix trancha, froide et cruelle.

« Yes. Son insulte ne sera jamais oubliée.

« Soit. Vos désirs sont des ordres. Après, je voudrai encore examiner vos yeux.

« Encore ?

« On est jamais trop prudent. Je ne sais pas si votre second œil sera touché par le parasite mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Je ne veux pas finir aveugle comme le vieux. Ce serait signer ma perte et mon honneur.

La réparation du bateau continua calmement.

Il fallait que ça se passe mal. Il le fallait parce que ce maudit destin nous prend toujours au dépourvu.

Une tempête de sable se leva. Tous les marins abandonnèrent leur travail et sautèrent en direction des habitations pour se réfugier. Ces tornades étaient fréquentes donc ils furent rapides. Ceux sur le pont allèrent dans la calle, Vig' fut l'un d'eux, pour aussi les surveiller si jamais il voulait piquer des choses pour eux. Arthur regarda les hommes s'activer. Son regard croisa celui de son fils. Il avait voulu sauter du bateau pour rejoindre son père et était méchamment tomber sur une de ses jambes. Son frère tomba dans les bras de Caligo qui l'avait vu et rattrapé à temps.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se trouvait déjà aux cotés de l'enfant et le portait dans ses bras.

« Tout le monde ! Retraite ! » Il vit le souverain Alan se mettra à courir en paniquant comme une femmelette. Il tomba plusieurs fois et Arthur en profita pour lui marcher sur le dos par « mégarde ». L'enfant dans ses bras, il ressentait une chaleur qu'il avait presque oublié lorsqu'Alvida lui avait pris le nourrisson il y a des années.

« Mon papa ! Attendez ! Attendez ! » se mit à sangloter l'enfant. Arthur s'arrêta. Il avait raison ce gosse. Le blond ne se trouvait nul part. De plus la tempête commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte.

« Alvida ! Alvida ! Emmène Al' en lieu sûr ! »

Le second prit l'enfant.

« Arthur n'y va pas ! Tu peux y passer ! Putain Arthur ECOUTE MOI AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS MA CHIENNE DE VIE ! » Hurla-t-elle en le voyant s'enfoncer dans les tourbillons de sable.

Le sable le fouettait. Il avança en plissant son œil. Merde. Merde il est où ?! Son tricorne s'envola et atterrit plus loin. Un juron étouffé attira l'oreille. Il se tourna dans la direction.

« Oï ! Par ici ! Et oubliez pas mon tricorne !

« C'est la seule chose que vous retenez ?! Merde quoi !

« Ton langage commence à être bien fleuri dis-moi ! » Il attrapa la main du noble « Allez viens vite ! On a plus que le bateau si on veut s'en tirer indemne. Et ne perds pas mon couvre chef! » Il le traîna dans la tempête et ils réussirent à entrer dans la cabine du capitaine. Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans une cabine. En ouvrant la porte tous les documents volèrent dans tous les sens avant de retomber en douceur lorsque la porte se referma avec difficulté. Haletant Francis observait le capitaine, tout en reposant le tricorne d'ivoire sur le bureau.

« Vous… Vous m'avez sauvez !

« Pas la peine de faire ces yeux-là. Ta vie vaut de l'argent. Je l'ai pas fait pour autre chose.

« Mes enfants ?

« Les autres marins les ont emmenés en lieu sûr. Arrête de me regarder comme ça c'est vrai ! Je… » Commença-t-il mais il se mordit vite les lèvres. Je ne laisserai pas mourir mon fils. Francis l'observa pensif. Peut-être pouvait-il en parler maintenant ? Non… C'est un sujet à éviter.

« Bon. Étant donné qu'on est coincé ici pour une bonne heure. » il se dirigea vers son lit et tira une caisse. « Tu tiens bien l'alcool j'espère !

« Vous me prenez par les sentiments ! Vous avez du vin qui viens d'où ?

« J'ai qu'une bouteille qui vient d'une ville proche de verdoyant. Les autres ça vient des côtes. » Ils se regardèrent et Francis lui fit une grand sourire charmeur.

« La bouteille de terre centrale ?

« T'as de l'espoir.

« S'il vous plait ? Please sir ? »

Le capitaine eut un sourire pervers. Il attrapa Francis par la taille.

« Seulement si tu le mérite. »

OoOoOo

Arthur gémit un peu plus fort sous les mains expertes de Francis.

« Tu aimes ?

« Oh yeeees…. More…

« Encore ? Vous êtes sûr ?

« N'arrête pas… Ha ! Oui juste là. »

Francis remonta ses mains vers les épaules et massa avec douceur le cou du capitaine Kirkland. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses talents de masseur seraient un jour utiles pour s'occuper d'un exilé. Bien que seuls ses amants étaient au courant pour ses mains expertes. Arthur gémit encore une fois lorsque son prisonnier massa une zone sensible.

« Vous êtes si raide mon cher capitaine.

« Oh bordel, dis comme ça on croirait autre chose… Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

« N'ai je pas mérité un peu de vin ? »

L'éxilé râla mais attrapa la bouteille et l'ouvrit. Il but avant de lui tendre la bouteille.

« Dis-moi blondi… Tu as une femme qui attend ton retour et celui de tes enfants ?

« Non. Elle est partie dans les bras d'un autre homme dès qu'elle a pu. » il haussa les épaules « Nous étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pour moi, ça m'était égal c'est pour mon enfant…. »

Arthur tapota gentiment l'épaule de Francis. Celui-ci ce reprit.

« J'ai aussi une question capitaine… Vous souvenez vous de hier soir ?

« Euh non. J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Francis déglutit. Pourquoi il avait envie de lui montrer. Il ne comprenait pas cet attachement soudain pour cet homme. Etait-ce par son aura de danger ou à cause de ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il était bourré ? Il avait envie de le connaître, juste un peu.

Il pencha la tête vers ses lèvres. Arthur ne réagit pas sur le coup mais fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte.

« Arthur ? Bordel, dis-moi que t'es là et non ensevelit sous le sable de cette île !

« Alvida ! » Il se redressa et rougit en regardant Francis. « Toi… Toi fais gaffe à ce que tu fais !

« Vous n'avez pas hésiter vous hier !

« J'étais ivre ! » sa voix dérailla dans les aiguë, pile au moment où Alvida rentra. Son regard alterna entre les deux hommes et elle lança.

« Je reviens dans une heure pour que vous puissiez finir votre dispute de couple ? »

A peine la vigie était sortie de la cale qu'il eut le magnifique spectacle d'Alvida qui voulait échapper à la colère d'Arthur.

Il soupira en souriant.

**Voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je rame vraiment à les écrire, je les réécris deux fois avant d'être contente du chapitre. Donc j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Laissez moi des commentaires sur vos impression. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais encore mettre du temps à cause des révisions. ****A bientôt!  
**


	8. Le temps qui s'échappent

**Le temps qui s'échappe**

« Alvidaaaaa… Descends de la ma chère et tendre amie… »

Le second, accroché aux ficelles du mat de la misaine, déglutit et grimpa un peu plus haut.

« Oh ! Mais quelle belle vue j'ai d'ici ! Le ciel, la mer, le sable… PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » cria t-elle en voyant Arthur se mettre à monter à son tour sur le mat.

La vigie, intervint alors. Il attrapa le col de son capitaine et le tira en arrière. Beaucoup de marins retinrent leur souffle mais Arthur ne s'énerva pas contre lui, ses sentiments de vengeances étant tous tournés vers son second.

« Vous ne voudrez plus lui faire le moindre mal après ce qu'elle a trouvé pour vous.

« Pardon ?

« Trop tard ! Je veux plus lui donner ! Je fais la gueule. » déclara Alvi toujours accroché au mat.

« Si tu veux. La vigie, tu la descends.

« Oui capitaine.

« Oh, merde. Oh, merde! Non! » cria-t-elle en montant plus haut.

Manque de chance, Vig' fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se raidit, cependant ce laissa descendre jusqu'en bas. Remuer n'aurait eu que le seul résultat de les faire tomber. En posant pied à terre elle se mit à maudire la vigie et rouquin pour ne pas l'avoir défendu. Le mousse fut assez vexé d'être accusé à tort. Dans tout ce remue-ménage, Arthur en oublia de demander ce que Alvi avait pour lui.

Francis détourna le regard et chercha du regard ses enfants. Lorsqu'il vit ses deux fils derrière Caligo il courut les prendre dans leur bras.

« Alfred ! Mathieu ! Vous allez bien !

« On a eu peur… T'étais pas là et… Et… » sanglota Mathieu. Alfred bomba le torse, lui.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il allait bien Mattie !

« Oh le petit menteur… Tu m'as fais une scène toi… Pleurant comme un bébé. » ricana le second.

La capitaine ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant en riant.

« T'es pas prêt d'être un pirate toi ! Mais bon. Mieux vaut ça qu'un sans cœur. »

Francis garda un bon moment ses enfants dans ses bras, il s'était assis sur les escaliers, fer aux pieds comme ses fils à présent. Mais on le laissait tranquille. Estaban le salua de la tête alors que le capitaine l'emmenait de nouveau dans sa cabine pour l'interroger. Enfin, Alan fut balancé sans cérémonie dans une cale.

Francis déglutit devant le regard noir du souverain. Il craignait pour sa vie, même s'il lui le haïssait à cause de sa relation « privilégié » avec le capitaine. Le coup de feu qu'Arthur avait tiré lors de la fête avec les ondines raisonnait encore en tête. 'Balancé par-dessus bord à la prochaine tempête' avait-il dit.

Non… Y a t-il un moyen d'empêcher ça ?

OoOoOoOo

« Alors, alors… Je voulais éviter cet interrogatoire mais mes hommes ont insistés. Alors… Tu dis être contre notre sort ? Oh ! Tu espères peut être m'amadouer avec de belles paroles mais sache que ton avis contre tous les souverains de Verdoyant ne suffira pas à changer le monde. Alors pourquoi mettre dans la tête de mes hommes des utopies inutiles ? »

Esteban déglutit. Le pirate se dressait devant lui, menaçant et pourtant, il restait d'un calme terrifiant.

« Ce… Je n'ai jamais voulu troubler votre équipage mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des gens du peuple s'enfuit sur les mers pour survivre ! Beaucoup de souverains abusent de leur pouvoir et c'est l'enfer de Saphir qui devient la 'terre bénie'.

« Ha ! Tu penses que je l'ignore ? Le mousse roux s'est lui-même enfuis de Verdoyant. ! Et qu'es ce que ça peut me faire ? Revenir sur terre signifie la mort. Que peux-tu y faire ?

« Mon île. Vous pouvez vous réfugier sur mon île !

« On ne passera pas inaperçu. Tu penses vraiment que ceux qui viendront du centre de tes terres nous accepteront ? Nous, des exilés ?

« … » Esteban soupira et se tourna vers Alvida. « Et toi ?

«Moi ? Euh… Je pense que même si on revoit la terre, on n'aura pas de foyer à retourner et on restera des criminels et…. On sera exécutés si on nous trouve. Ici, on peut au moins admirer le soleil sans crainte. Je veux pas vivre sur terre pour rester dans l'ombre. »

Elle se tourna vers son capitaine et lui sourit tristement.

« Mais si on peut emmener nos hommes une fois seulement vers des forêts….

« Ne rêvons pas. Tout ça, pour de dire que quelques trucs mon vieux… Ta gueule avec tes utopies, c'est pour ton bien. »

Esteban baissa la tête, cependant une main lui releva le visage. Alvida lui sourit tandis que le capitaine sortait.

« Il fait le dur. Mais le fait que quelqu'un a, ne serait-ce qu'une once de sympathie envers nous, le touche beaucoup en fait. Alors debout ! T'as de la vaisselle à faire pour ce soir ! »

Le souverain fut donc sortit avec un peu la tête embrouillée. Le cuisinier l'emmena dans la cuisine. Francis et ses fils quant à eux devait nettoyer le pont. La tempête de sable avait envahi le bateau, le Dragon d'écumes était couvert de sable et le capitaine ne voulait en aucun cas que son départ soit retardé.

Arthur, assit à son bureau, observait ses cartes des mers. Il prenait sa plume est entourait les zones à risque. Il soupira et repoussa les papiers devant lui. Ce qui c'était passé avec Francis… Cela ne devrait pas se reproduire. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller avec des sentiments… Il ferma les yeux un instant. Si seulement il avait pu être un enfant simple…

_« Père Will ! William ! »_

_L'aveugle l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. _

_« C'est finit mon enfant. C'est finit… »_

_L'autel de l'église était en morceaux. Les piliers, les fleurs cueillies le matin même pour décoré l'endroit, tout était brisé, détruits. _

_« Ils vont revenir c'est ça ? Ils vont nous tuer ? _

_« Jamais ! Je ne les laisserai pas ! Écoute-moi Arthur, jamais ils ne te feront du mal. Dieu nous protégera. Je te protégerai. »_

_Le petit garçon serra son tuteur dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _C'est ma faute... A cause de moi il est en danger.

_Du haut de ces 7 ans, Arthur avait déjà quitté l'enfance. _

…_.._

_« Père William. J'embarque avec les exilés qui ont accostés. Là-bas je serai en sécurité. Et vous aussi ! »_

_Les cris qui ont fusés cette nuit-là. _

_« Ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans cette église si c'est ça que tu souhaites ! Tu vas te damner en suivant ces criminels ! La mer te détruira ! »_

_« Arthur… Il s'inquiète pour toi C'est normal tu sais. Il faudra bien qu'un jour vous vous retrouverez dans cette église. C'est ton foyer. _

_« Alvida… Il m'en veut car j'étais un fils pour lui et je l'ai abandonné. Mais je ne veux pas vivre caché. Si le dieu le veut bien. Un jour… On pourra peut-être…. »_

_Peut-être…. _

Le capitaine se redressa le souffle cour. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau, comme souvent. Il se frotta les yeux, les souvenirs dansant encore dans sa tête.

Après tout ça. Où était vraiment son foyer ?

_Il était trois petits exilés. Un a fini au fond des abîmes. Une n'a pas de rêve. Un a perdu la chaleur d'une famille. _

OoOoOoOo

« Bon. On est prêt ?

« Non ! Il y a pas de rhum ! Ah ? Mais si c'était ça m'a surprise. » Alvida enleva le drap et dévoila trois caisses rempli d'alcool. « C'est bon. Fêtons ! On va avoir du fric pour ces nobles ! On va encore partir pour des mois en mer. Profitons du sable ! Profitons de cette côte ! Pas de tempête de sable pour un bon moment ! Sortez l'alcool ! »

Esteban lança un regard entendu avec Francis. Exilés ou pirates, les deux adoraient faire la fête et trinquer à leu 'liberté'.

Arthur avait déjà entamé une bouteille et riait avec Alvida. La vigie surveillait les enfants des prisonniers et roux-roux, pas question qu'ils touchent à l'alcool. Caligo voulait faire un combat et voir qui pouvait boire le plus entre le cuisinier, le doc et lui. Bien que tout le monde se doute que ce sera le doc qui gagnera. (C'est qu'il a de la descente et des années d'expérience ce vieux fourbe). Francis, Alan et Esteban restaient à l'écart.

Mais comme toute buverie….

« Awww… Allez mon mignon…

« Vraiment capitaine…J'aurai préféré que tu ne sois pas ivre. »

Arthur perdit patience et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son bel otage. Francis approfondit son baiser. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter le verre que ce fichu pirate lui avait proposé. Mais c'était un peu trop tard pour s'en inquiété. Leur baiser fut long, Arthur en avait la tête qui tournait. Soudain la raison reprit sur l'esprit du noble.

« Non… Laisse-moi… Tu es ivre, tu t'en fiche en vrai !

« Tiens-toi tranquille. » Arthur le tira de nouveau contre lui alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal… Je t'en prie laisse-toi faire." Francis voulut reculer. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Pas comme ça.

« Lâche mon père ! »

Deux furies se jetèrent sur le dos d'Arthur qui glapit de surprise et se retrouva dans une petite bagarre de gamin. Francis se redressa et voulut retirer ses enfants dans la mêlée, de peur que ses enfants sois blessés. Cependant, les rires du pirate et des petits le stoppa dans ces mouvements.

Mathieu avait saisi le bras droit du capitaine et Alfred était accroché à son dos. Arthur se mit à chatouiller Mathieu pour qu'il le lâche puis, redressant Al' sur ses épaules, se met à courir en riant avec lui.

« Ah ha! Tu tiens bon petit ?

« Plus vite! Plus vite! Là-bas !

« Où ça ? Où ça ?

« Vite ! Faut le rattraper ! »

Francis sourit bêtement devant ce spectacle. Mathieu courut dans ses bras un sourire aux lèvres. _Comment est-ce possible ? _Il observa la plage où les pirates riaient, chantaient. Esteban venait de mettre un vieux manteau sur un Alan endormit. Alvida derrière lui, lui emmenait une bouteille de rhum. Doc riait tandis que Caligo roulait sur le sable en râlant contre lui. La vigie racontait, une histoire sans doute, au mousse qui buvait ses paroles. Le noble tenait son enfant souriant dans ses bras et le capitaine riait, son fils sur les épaules.

_C'est comme un rêve… _

Francis s'allongea, son petit contre lui. Tout allait se briser tôt ou tard mas pour l'instant, c'était tellement agréable.

Il s'endormit. Arthur déposa le petit Alfred dans ses bras avec son frère. Il s'allongea aussi à côté d'eux mais garda, malgré tout, ces distances. Il caressa doucement les cheveux des enfants puis observa Francis.

_Vraiment comme un rêve. _

OoOoOoO

Le soir suivant, ils étaient sur les mers de nouveau. Alan avait enfouis sa tête dans ses bras et restait caché dans un coin de la cale. Il tremblait. Il releva la tête les yeux humides. Francis voulut le réconforter mais le noble le prit de court.

« Je veux pas de ta pitié. J'en ai pas besoin.

« Alan… Il veut juste t'aider.

« Je veux plus t'écouter Esteban. Tu n'es qu'un traître. »

Francis s'énerva. Il voulait juste l'aider alors pourquoi tant de mauvaise foi ?!

« Traître ?! Tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin seul ! Allez ! Allons insulter les pirates ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Et nous voulons juste t'aider alors arrête de…

« Facile à dire pour toi. Tu sympathise avec eux.

« Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Et peut-être on pourra te sauver de… » Répliqua Esteban. Alan lui lança un regard fatigué.

« Ma fille et ma femme… Lors d'un voyage en mer elles se sont fait violer… Et après ils les ont….. » sa voix se brisa « Je m'en fous si parmi eux y en a qui ont encore des sentiments. Pour moi ils resteront les monstres qui ont brisé ma famille. »

Il leur tourna le dos et cacha de nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

« ça m'est égal de crever. Ça vous prouvera que j'ai raison. Ils n'ont pas d'âme. »

**Voilà. Nouveau chapitre enfin finit. Et oui, enfin les deux rivaux qui s'embrassent même si l'alcool a aidé. A partir de là ça va devenir encore plus tendu entre les deux. Désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire ces chapitres c'est juste que... J'y pense pas! Voilà je l'avoue! *s'enfuit dans un placard* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt !**


	9. Les hommes brisés

**Les hommes brisés**

_Le bateau tanguait. Arthur criait les ordres mais malgré l'expérience de ses hommes le flanc du bateau racla les roches de la côte. La tempête était trop violente… Cependant, la terre était proche. _

_« Arthur ! On va mourir si on reste ici. »_

_Le capitaine regarda la proue en forme de dragon qui s'était brisé contre les pics. Il ravala ses larmes. Son bateau était fichu. _

_« Abandonnez le navire ! Maintenant ! »_

_Il courut en direction de Francis et de ses enfants et le tira vers un radeau. Les hommes paniquaient. Quelques-uns, plus raisonnés, préparaient leurs survies. Le pirate attrapa Mathieu et sauta dans un radeau avec son fils et son amant. _

_Un cri lui déchira le cœur et il se retourna. Alvida. Le mât s'était écroulé et avait écrasé une de ses jambes. Leur regards se croisèrent. Arthur voulut se jeter pour l'aider mais on le retint. Il poussa un cri lorsque le bateau de détresse fut lancer à la mer alors que son amie était encore sur le bateau. _

_« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! » hurlait-il « Pas le droit… Ne me laisse pas… Pas toi… »_

_Il sanglotait._

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit… De m'abandonner aussi… »_

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête tournait. Il tituba hors du lit.

« Alvida… ALVIDA ! »

Le second se rua dans la cabine peu de temps après.

« Oui ! Je suis là ! Pas la peine de crier ! » cria-t-elle en retour. « Je dormais je te signale !

« Attends… Tu étais sensé être à la barre, non ? » gronda-t-il

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » changea t'elle de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir la crosse de son fusil sur sa tête. Elle se maudit aussi mentalement de s'être endormi mais heureusement Caligo avait pris la relève.

« Un… j'ai…

« Oh ? Tu as rêvé du futur ? »

Ils étaient qu'une poignée à connaître le don surprenant du capitaine. Arthur pouvait avoir des prémonitions. Cela se faisait rarement et c'était souvent des scènes précises et très courtes. Soit cela concerné la famille de sang soit des évènements important le concernant. Il se sentait toujours malade après mais ça passait vite.

« Ce n'était… » il trembla en croisant le regard de son amie. Il avait peur à présent. « Alvida… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

OoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, grâce au soutien de son second, Arthur était moins troublé. Ils avaient quittés les eaux calmes et une tempête se levait.

_« Allez le souverain. L'heure a sonné. _

_« Attendez ! »_

_Alan se retourna et pris Esteban dans ses bras. _

_« Je suis désolé mon ami. Tu n'es pas un traître. Tu ne peux juste pas… Merci pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi. »_

_Esteban murmura, presque en état de choc._

_« Tu peux pas. Tu ne vas pas… Mourir ?_

_« Adieu Esteban. J'espère de voir de l'autre côté… Mais le plus tard possible. » Alan laissa échapper un rire sans joie._

Alan n'a pas résisté lorsqu'on l'emmena sur le pont. Ça lui était égal. Vraiment. Il avait suffisamment souffert jusqu'à maintenant.

Esteban se débattait en cale. Hurlait son nom. Son ami. Il est le seul vrai ami qu'il avait eu. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait mal à l'idée de mourir. Il cligna des yeux et son remords s'effaça.

Les exilés lui avaient pris sa famille. Maintenant, il allait juste les rejoindre. Avait-il attendu ce moment ? Il ne le savait pas. Une grande sérénité l'envahi alors qu'on le guidait vers le rebord d'un bateau. Silencieux et si calme, il surprenait tous les pirates qui ne comprenait pourquoi ce visage presque paisible.

Sans qu'on le lui demande, ou le force, il monta sur le rebord et se retourna vers Arthur. La mer s'impatientait, les flots réclamaient le sang de ce terrien. Alan regarda le capitaine sans baisser le regard. Un meurtrier comme un autre.

Le capitaine sortit son fusil et le pointa avec. Alan ferma les yeux.

_Tu aurais pu vivre._

_Pas sans vous… Je ne vivais pas tu le voyais bien… _

_Mon amour… Tu nous as manqué._

_Vous aussi…_

La balle s'enfonça profondément dans son cœur. Il resta un moment immobile et murmura.

« Esteban… je suis… En paix… Pardon..»

Son corps bascula. Il ne regrettait rien. Il sentit l'eau l'engloutir. Des mains l'emportèrent plus profondément sous l'eau. Accélérant sa mort. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour un dernier adieu. Les bulles d'oxygènes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

L'ondine regarda la vie se perdre dans l'écume de l'Enfer de Saphir. Il semblait paisible. La créature observa tendrement ce visage. Elle laissa le corps être emporté par les flots. Elle regarda le bateau continuer son chemin. Elle aurait aimé donner un dernier hommage à cet homme brisé. Dans sa main, elle tenait une image que le sel rongeait déjà. **(N/A : alors comme j'ai vraiment précisé l'époque, c'est une de c'est vielle photo en noir et blanc)**

Deux jeunes garçons. Un blond, un brun. Dans un arbre en train de rire.

OoOoOo

Esteban se mura dans le silence. La vigie venait de lui reporter les dernières paroles de son ami. Francis le laissa à son deuil et demanda à ses enfants de rester silencieux. Après un long moment, après une secousse que le bateau supporta.

« Il n'était pas si mauvais tu sais… »

Francis se retint de parler. Il se sentait mal. Mal d'avoir familiarisé avec des pirates. Mal car ils ont tués quelqu'un pour une insulte.

« Je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Nos deux royaumes avaient beaucoup de liens commerciaux entre eux. On s'enfuyait dans les arbres pour jouer. A un moment, bien des années plus tard. Il refusait de voir quiconque. Je savais que sa famille était morte mais je savais pas comment. Il ne me l'avait dit… Quand je suis venu le voir il a accepté ma présence. Je suis resté à ses côtés… Je… »

Pardon. Le dernier mot que son ami avait prononcé. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Le capitaine n'était pas humain.

« Francis… Prends garde. »

Le noble le regarda sans comprendre.

« Le capitaine est un meurtrier.

« Mais… Alan a insulté une personne proche ! Il…

« Il ne méritait pas la mort. Même si… » il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il était épuisé et l'odeur de l'eau salée le rendait malade.

Les enfants tremblaient contre leur père. C'est à ce moment qu'Alvida descendit pour vérifier l'état de la calle. Enfin descendit. Elle s'écroula dans les escaliers avec une vague d'eau salée.

Elle croisa le regard du souverain et se releva. Elle savait ce que le souverain avait sur le cœur. Elle était doué pour comprendre.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Il semble clair que la mort a été purement accepté par ton ami.

« Il ne méritait pas ça ! Vous n'êtes que des meurtriers !

« Le problème avec ton ami. C'est que les exilés l'avaient détruit, alors il ne pouvait nous comprendre. Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu n'as pas d'expérience. »

Elle vérifia les réserves d'eau puis avant de partir lança :

« Tu sais qu'il souhaitait mourir. C'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Mais tu étais son ami, il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir l'égoïsme d'un suicide. Si tu lui avais l'offrande d'une balle dans la tête cela aurait été un cadeau.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! » s'écria Francis. Alvida le regarda, étonné par cet accès de colère. Elle répondit le plus calmement du monde. « Les gens sont faciles à cerner et à comprendre. Prenez le temps de regarder les gens et vous comprendrez mes mignons.

« Si le capitaine te demande de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, tu le ferai.

« Oui. Cependant, il a une forte raison de vivre alors je sais qu'il ne me le demandera jamais. »

Elle tourna les talons.

« On arrivera dans quelques jours aux lieux de l'échange. Si vous survivez d'ici là, vous serez libre. »

Esteban ferma les yeux.

« La liberté a un goût amer. »

OoOoOo

Arthur travaillait dans sa cabine. La mort de ce souverain ne l'avait pas marqué. Il avait grincé des dents en le voyant si paisible (à la base il le punissait pour l'insulte de sa défunte). Après cela ne le concernait plus. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Surtout, ne pas penser au cauchemar.

Notamment sur ce pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il serait séparé de son fils de nouveau. Aussi, il n'avait pas envie de laisser Francis et son fils partir.

Il s'arrêta de penser pendant un moment.

_What the heck did I just thought of…. __En plus dans le rêve… Je le considérai comme un… __Amant ?_

"Oh no, no, no…. NO WAY!

"….." Caligo fixait son capitaine légèrement inquiet. Il était entré pour lui donner les nouvelles de la vigie et ne s'attendait pas à le voir ainsi. Il demanda :

« Capitaine ?

« Oui J'arrive. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans moi de toute façon.

« …. J'ai pas fini de parler ! » gémit le pirate tandis qu'Arthur passait devant lui sans lui payer attention.

La mer était agitée mais c'était maîtrisable. Arthur s'installa à la barre et regarda sa boussole.

« On garde la direction du sud-ouest ! Souquez ferme matelots !

« Aye aye Captain ! » lança Alvida accrochés aux poutres de la grande voile. Elle se tint sur ses deux jambes et se déplaça avec l'élégance d'un chat. Elle descendit et, en faisant preuve de prudence, rejoignit son ami. Arthur lui sourit.

« Le temps est avec nous. Les tempêtes sont plutôt tranquilles.

« ça va mieux depuis ce matin ?

« Ouais. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais 'rêvé'… C'est tellement désagréable.

« Tombe pas dans les pommes pour ensuite nous dire que la fin du monde sera le 21 décembre. »

Arthur la regarda surpris.

« Pourquoi le 21 décembre ?

« Parce que c'est bientôt ? J'ai dit ça comme ça. » **(N/A : nan mais oui mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Arthur : la plupart des personnes ne vont pas comprendre la blague. N/A : Il regarderont les notes en fin de chapitre comme tout le monde. Maintenant retourne dans l'histoire)**

« De toute façon je ne peux voir que les événements qui vont se produire dans quelques jours.

« Si jamais tu fais un cauchemar, tu pourras demander au blond de te chanter une berceuse. »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Pas en sachant que j'ai tué un de ses compagnons d'infortune…

« …. Toi… » elle pointa un doigt vers lui. « Toi tu commence à craquer pour le petit noble.

« What ?

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète à ce que peu penser un prisonnier ? »

Une secousse du bateau coupa court à leur conversation. Arthur perdit sa concentration.

_Moi ? Inquiet de ce qu'il pense ? _

_Ses lèvres étaient douces… Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser…. Il riait tandis que les enfants s'amusaient à se bagarrer avec lui… Ils doivent le haïrent pour ce qu'il est. Les enfants sont adorables… Francis qui se laissait embrasser sur la plage. Qui approfondissait le baiser. _

_« Non pas comme ça… » Francis ne voulait pas sans sentiment… Alors ?Non. Il ne devait pas…_

« Merde… Je dois pas me laisser aller aux sentiments… »

OoOoOo

Mathieu écoutait le souverain lui parler de son ami. Il comprenait que le pauvre homme en avait besoin et Francis était occupé à calmer Alfred qui voulait sortir d'ici. Esteban racontait, parlait, riait, des larmes de nostalgie lui coulant sur les joues. Le petit lui murmurait des mots réconfortants.

« Le pire… Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison ! Il souffrait… Et si j'avais compris j'aurais pu le sauver !

« Qui 'elle' ? Il y a pas de femme sur le bateau. Si ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Alvida. Celle qui est venue tout à l'heure. » sourit Esteban. Alfred poussa un petit cri.

« C'est une madame ! » il se tourna vers son père « Mais… Les filles ont souvent les cheveux longs et… Enfin elle ressemble à un homme. »

Esteban éclata de rire. Les enfants l'empêchaient de penser à son ami. Francis lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

Le noble laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser du pirate. D'accord c'était un homme pouvant être cruel et pourtant… Il se souvenait lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa femme. Il avait aussi remarqué que sa langue natale venait des terres de l'ouest. Un endroit réputé pour ses lois sévères jusqu'à il y a peu. Un nouveau roi fut mis en place il y a deux ans, Alister si les souvenirs de Francis sont bon, et les lois concernant l'exil furent adoucies. Si Arthur fut exilés étant jeune il n'a pas pu se défendre…

Comment, pourquoi il est devenu un exilé ? Le pirate était encore jeune, une ou deux années de moins que le noble. Ça a dû le faire souffrir d'être séparé de sa famille.

Il repoussa la vision d'Alan qui disparaissait sur le pont, entouré de deux pirates. Ils restaient humains.

_Arthur…._

Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Tout ça commençait à être compliqué…

Peut être…

OoOoOo

Alvida avait entendu une histoire à propos d'un ange nommé cupidon par un des marins. Carvin avait tout suite pris cette histoire au sérieux et c'était mis en tête de mettre en couple les gens. Le pire, c'est que les couples formés grâce à lui (même s'il y en a eu très peu) fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Il a aidé Marie et Arthur à se mettre en couple. Alors maintenant… Alvi était décidée à aider le petit cœur fragile d'Arthur. Elle sourit en pensant au 'petit cœur fragile'. Arthur la tuerai pour cette pensée innocente et tellement vraie.

Ces réactions devant le prisonnier étaient claires pour elle. Elle hésita un moment devant la cale avant de descendre. Cela était sans doute une mauvaise idée. Un noble de Verdoyant avec un exilé recherché… Quelle bonne idée ! Alvi pensa : '_Carpe diem et on emmerde le monde' _alors qu'elle vit les enfants et les deux adultes.Elle se mit devant Francis et le détacha.

« Je t'emmène toi. »

Francis l'a suivi sans comprendre. Il se retourna pour lancer un sourire rassurant à ses enfants. Les petits s'assirent aux côtés du souverain qui les rassura en disant qu'il reviendrait vite.

OoOoOo

« Es ce que… » maintenant Alvi se sentait idiote. Comment aborder le sujet ? Francis attendait. Ils se tenaient tous les deux à des ficelles du bateau à cause des remous. Les autres marins les regardaient, une partie était énervée car Alvida n'était pas dispensé de les aider. Une autre les regardait curieux.

« Euh… Comment tu trouves le capitaine ? »

Il ne lui répondit mais rougit légèrement. Alvi entendait la voix de son ami. _Heureusement que tu es une personne délicate et subtile. Qu'es ce qui se passerait sinon ?_

« Tu sais. Je pense que tu l'aime bien. Lui aussi. Cependant vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps ensemble…

« Raison de plus pour se taire non ? » répondit très calmement le noble.

« Je hais les gens raisonnable comme toi. »

Francis réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer.

« Moi aussi.

« Juste avant que tu le regrette…

« Je sais qui il est. Je sais aussi qui je suis. »

Il regarda Alvida pendant un long moment. Se rendait-elle que les sentiments de son capitaine était surtout une chose à ne PAS dire à tout le monde ? Et si Francis n'avait pas eu les mêmes… _Mais depuis quand je me sens attiré par un pirate moi ? Depuis quand ?!_

« Mais il n'a pas oublié Marie.

« Comment tu sais… ? Enfin, il ne l'oublie mais il a tourné la page.

« Vraiment ?

« Sur ce bateau nous sommes tous des survivants. J'ai plus d'un ami qui est mort. Je continue à naviguer.

«… Tu me fais confiance ?

« Non. » elle soupira « A ton avis, bordel ? Maintenant bouge ton cul et vas le voir. »

Francis regarda derrière lui la mer déchaînée.

_Pourquoi être raisonnable ? _

« Pourquoi ?

« Je comprends bien les gens et leur sentiments. » Francis s'éloigna d'elle. Doc attrapa le bras d'Alvida.

« Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont tous les deux souffrir s'ils sont séparés.

« Ils ne le seront pas. Arthur a fait un cauchemar.

« Encore une prémonition ?

« Je pense que oui. Le bateau s'échouait et ils se réfugiaient sur la terre ferme.

« … Il y a autre chose ? »

Alvida se tourna vers lui. Le regard triste mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il m'a vu mourir. Il aura besoin de Francis à ce moment-là. Je ne serai plus là. »

Doc secoua la tête.

« Son don permet de voir les évènements et de les changer. De toute façon tu n'a pas le droit de mourir.

« Ordre du capitaine ?

« Et de nous tous. »

OoOoOo

Francis entra dans la cabine du capitaine et s'assit avec détermination sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu volontaire mais Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant cette action. Francis se retint de rire devant sa tête. Il était adorable ainsi.

« Eh bien… » il regarda autour de lui ne sachant quoi dire « Attends. » il se rendit compte que cette attitude ne devait pas passer. « Non ça va pas le faire.

« Comment ça ?

« Ressort et frappe à la porte.

« Non. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et s'énerva.

« Si un otage peut se permettre d'entrer à tous va dans ma cabine mes hommes vont aussi se le permettre. Alors maintenant… » déclara-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Francis, pour le mettre dehors. « Tu vas sortir d'ici ! »

Le noble le regardait avec insistance. Arthur lui attrapa la main pour le tirer mais sentit le terrien serrer sa main. Un petit message. Arthur s'arrêta. Le noble leva la main et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Le pirate rougit affreusement. Pendant un moment ils restèrent là à se regarder. Francis le regarda. Le pirate semblait fragile en cet instant, il le regardait de son unique œil émeraude. Ses lèvres tremblèrent avant qu'il se reprenne. _On dirait bien que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer…_ Un masque froid et pervers s'installa sur son visage.

« Tu es bien entreprenant dis-moi… Tu cherches à m'exciter?

« Mmmmm… Non. En fait non. »

Silence.

Grand silence.

Le pirate resta silencieux tandis que son prisonnier laissait un grand sourire fleurir sur son visage. Arthur rougit, il comprenait pas ce fichu noble.

« What do you mean, 'no' wanker?!»

Francis le tira contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas t'exciter. » Leur lèvres étaient très proches maintenant. "Je veux autre chose" Le pirate déglutit. Il murmura d'une voix faible.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

« J'attends que tu m'embrasse mon lapin. » annonça innocemment Francis.

Le charme fut brisé. Le visage rouge de gêne changea à la couleur rouge de colère.

« Lapin ? What the f… » il fut coupé par les lèvres du noble qui effaça sa colère aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Elles étaient douce et cette fois ci, pas de gamin pour les interrompre. Arthur en oublia le surnom donné par le noble. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'exilé recule pour respirer. Ils étaient à présent enlacés sur le lit.

Arthur dévorait Francis du regard. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de son prisonnier qui frémit à son toucher. Le noble sourit et enleva sa chemise, l'exilé rougit ce qui fit sourire son captif encore plus. Le capitaine le tira contre lui et s'installa au dessus de lui.

Pas besoin de décrire la suite. A part que les gémissements et les cris de plaisir venant de la cabine traumatisèrent le pauvre mousse roux.

La vigie du haut de la misaine se frappa le front en soupirant.

« Ils pourraient rester discret quand même ! »

**Et voilà ce chapitre et finit, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je me suis déchaînée sur le passage avec Alan parce qu'il le méritait. (quand même, je lui ai fait une vie de merd). On en apprend (encore) plus sur Arthur dans le prochain chapitre (vive les flash back, j'espère que je vous assomme pas trop avec.) J'espère ne pas être allé trop vite dans la suite des événements, désolé si ça vous paraît illogique et incompréhensible. **

**Aussi... Euh... Au sujet du chapitre dernier... J'ai fait la plus grosse faute d'orthographe du monde et mon ordinateur refuse de me laisser la corriger. (c'est que c'est vicieux un ordinateur!)**

**En réponse à Dragonna, Alan n'a pas vraiment participé à la fête du dernier chapitre. Il est resté à les regarder et les pirates l'ignoraient royalement. Francis est le seul à y avoir vraiment participé à cause d'Arthur. (hé hé. T'étais content hein! ****Avoue! Arthur: Shut up.)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. je suis contente que ça vous plait!**


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

**Le calme avant la tempête**

Le visage d'Alvida pâlit. La vigie la regarda avec cette tristesse qu'on offre aux victimes.

« Non. Non vous vous foutez de ma gueule. » Alvida se sentit trahie, blessée à cause d'Arthur. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle lui avait accordé toute sa confiance et lui… Non, ce n'est juste pas possible.

Elle grinça des dents lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Avec le sourire en plus. Elle lui cria alors toute sa colère :

« COMMENT AS TU PU ?! »

Arthur la fixa bouche bée alors que ses hommes se retenaient de rire.

« Tu es le capitaine merde ! Francis n'aurait pas dû te dominer ! Femmelette ! Et je te faisais confiance ! J'ai parié beaucoup d'argent sur ce coup et toi tu oses ! Elle est où l'amitié quand tu fais de si basse manœuvre ?! » derrière elle le doc dit doucement «Tu te sens pas trahie pour ça rassure moi ? C'est une excuse merdique ! »

« OH SHUT UP ! » rugit Arthur en se jetant sur elle pour la tenir par le col. « C'est faux en plus ! C'est moi qui l'es pris ! » Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait alors crié et foudroya du regard quiconque oserait rire, bien que les moqueries se tourneront plus vers le prisonnier.

« Ah bon ? Ah mais tout va bien alors. Caligo, donne-moi l'argent. » Déclara-t-elle joyeusement. « Je savais, capitaine, que tu me ferais pas de coup bas comme ça. Merci !

« … Vous avez parié sur moi et Francis ? » soudain son regard se fit meurtrier. « Qui… A Osé …. Parier sur le fait que je serai la femme ?! QUI ? » rugit-il. Caligo eut le bon réflexe de se taire tandis que la vigie lança :

« Moi. Vous ferez bien le rôle de la femme Capitaine. » Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du matelots tandis que Arthur le regardait bouche bée. Francis qui avait écouté la conversation se retenait de rire. Le doc le vit et remarqua qu'il se tenait de façon assez raide mine de rien. Il ricana doucement.

« YOU BLOODY…. » Le capitaine cria tandis que la vigie remontait en sifflant sur la misaine.

Alvida remarqua le petit Alfred qui se lança dans les bras de son père suivit de son frère. Le fils du capitaine se tourna vers elle et lança accusateur :

« Pourquoi papa doit aller dormir avec le capitaine maintenant ? C'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de voler mon père ! »

Arthur mit un moment avant de se retourner. Ceux qui savaient n'était pas dupe, il prenait toujours sur lui le fait que son fils ne le verrait jamais comme son père. Cela faisait mal…

« Je suis un pirate gamin. Ce que je veux. » Il passait à côté d'eux et embrassa son captif au passage. « Je prends ! »

Il fit mine de pas entendre le « Beurk ! » venant des enfants et les rires de ses compagnons. Par contre il nota soigneusement la légère rougeur sur les joues de Francis.

La nuit qu'il avait passé lui revint en mémoire et il se lécha les lèvres. Si la mer le laissait encore un peu de répit, il compte bien profiter de son amant.

OoOoOo

Le soir vint et les enfants avaient l'autorisation de jouer avec certains marins. Le doc veillait à la santé de Mathieu qui avait un peu mal vécu les voyages dans la cale. Le petit semblait plus à l'aise

A l'avant du bateau, Arthur était assis sur la proue et regardait le vent jouer avec les cheveux de Francis. La mer était étrangement calme ces derniers temps. Cela ne rassurait pas les exilés qui craignaient le pire.

« Tu as de la famille sur Verdoyant ?

« Un vieux prêtre aveugle. »

Francis haussa les sourcils.

« Le père William ? C'est lui qui s'occupait d'Alfred !

« Oui. Je… Lorsqu'Alfred est né on voulait laisser sa mère et lui sur terre pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Pour ça on faisait confiance à ce vieux.

« Je…

« Tu le savais peut être pas mais… Alfred… C'est mon fils.

« Capitaine… » il sourit tristement « Je le sais. J'ai fait le lien rapidement pour le prêtre ça t'as pas fait tiqué ? »

Arthur se pinça les lèvres avec un air indéchiffrable et pendant un court instant Francis crut qu'il allait se refermer. Le repousser par jalousie. Lui-même, il aimait tellement ses fils… Serait-il capable de regarder quelqu'un d'autre rire avec eux sans le haïr ? Peut-être que oui mais pour Arthur ?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant qu'Arthur revienne aux cotés de Francis et passe sa main autour de sa taille en guise de réponse. Le noble laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement et serra le pirate contre lui.

Le noble remarqua du coin de l'œil que les pirates évitaient soigneusement de les regarder. Il changea de conversation, sachant que parler du fils serait un peu un sujet à éviter.

« Comment es-tu devenu exilé ?

« C'est long et compliqué… » grimaça le capitaine. Il sentit le souffle de son amant dans le cou et raffermit sa prise autour de lui. « Je me suis enfui pour devenir moi-même un exilé. »

Francis fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu vivais avec le prêtre tu ne manquais sans doute de rien.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Enfin… C'est pour ce vieil imbécile que j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Même s'il l'a toujours pas compris celui-là…» grogna le pirate.

« Il était en danger ?

« A cause de moi… »

Francis se souvint des lois strictes d'où il venait. Les terres de l'ouest.

« Vous savez qu'un nouveau roi fut choisi dans les terres de l'ouest. Alister, il a adoucit les lois sur l'exil. Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus de risque pour ton père. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, étonné.

« C'est lui le roi maintenant ? » il soupira « Il ne voudra pas de mon retour, il doit être au courant…

« De quoi ?

« Je suis un souverain illégitime. » avoua finalement Arthur. Il l'avait dit de sorte qu'on pouvait croire que ce n'était qu'une chose sans importance. Alors pourquoi cette tristesse dans son iris ? Francis pouvait aussi voir que l'exilé observait avec attention sa réaction, une légère inquiétude. Il se rappela alors qu'il était un otage et lui un pirate recherché. La confiance était incertaine dans son esprit. C'était le cas dans le sien aussi.

« On voulait se débarrasser de toi.

« Oui. Ma mère était une servante qui a aussi été la nourrice des premiers fils. Mon… Enfin le roi a abusé d'elle et ce fut la cause de ma naissance. Elle s'est enfuie pour me protéger, elle m'aimait malgré tout, et on a trouvé refuge chez Will. Enfin… Surtout moi en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'es devenue ma mère. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste désintéressé. Francis caressa les cheveux d'Arthur et lui embrassa le front. Son amant rougit et lui lança :

« What are y… Ne me traite pas comme un gamin !

« C'est trop tentant ! Comme tu es plus petit que-moi ton front est à ma portée. » Rit-il. L'ambiance était redevenue agréable. Les inquiétudes s'effacèrent un instant. Arthur grogna :

« On fait la même taille.

« Si tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds oui mais sinon…

« C'est vrai que t'es pas très grand en même temps… » déclara Alvida. Les deux amants sursautèrent et la foudroyèrent du regard en même temps. « Je dérange ? »

« Un peu que tu déranges. » grogna Arthur, son amie avait le chic pour détruire les moments romanti… Privés. Pas romantiques… Non, non. Le romantique c'était bon pour les petites princesses sans défense, indigne d'un pirate ! Enfin celons lui.

« Et ben aller dans la cabine ! La nuit tombe et le vent est assez fort. Manquerait plus qu'une vague vous tombe sur la gueule…

« Tu penses qu'il y aura une tempête ?

« Non… Mais le vent fait accélérer la vitesse du bateau donc on se rapproche un peu trop vite des côtes… »

A peine elle avait fini sa phrase qu'Arthur se dirigea vers ses hommes et donna des ordres. La vision qu'il avait eu revenant de plein fouet et lui brûlant l'esprit. Alvida se tourna vers Francis.

« Prends tes enfants, l'autre souverain, roux-roux et réfugier vous dans la cabine du capitaine. N'en sortez pas, seulement si Arthur vous appelle. C'est compris ? »

Il l'a regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda alors les mains de la jeune femme, elles tremblaient. Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front pour qu'il la regarde et lui lança son regard le plus sombre.

« Je te préviens. Marie est morte car elle ne m'avait pas écouté. Si tu veux pouvoir revoir Verdroyant tu dois juste obéir à cet ordre.

« Mais que…

« S'il te plaît. Ne pose pas de questions. »

Elle le poussa en direction de ses enfants et le regarda partir. Elle se tourna vers la mer et respira profondément l'air et l'odeur de sel. Au moins ils seront en sécurité. Le mousse l'avait mal pris quand elle lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'aider dans la tempête mais ça lui était égal. Ce n'était qu'un enfant…

Elle courut ensuite en direction d'Alfred et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Petit. Tu peux m'accorder une seule faveur ?

« Euh… Oui si tu veux. » il l'a regarda innocemment et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle saisit le médaillon.

« Donne-moi ce médaillon. Je risque d'en avoir besoin.

« Mais… On m'a dit que…

« Si tu veux le même, demande à Arthur ok ? »

Le petit la laissa prendre le médaillon sans comprendre tandis qu'elle remettait autour de son cou, après des années, ce petit symbole. Alfred quant à lui tentait de comprendre sa phrase. Alvida ne lui accordait plus son attention.

_Jusqu'alors, les prévisions d'Arthur se sont toujours réalisées. Je veux pas mourir… Je vais sans doute y passer. Je veux pas mourir. Au moins j'ai le collier. Je veux pas mourir. Ce sera comme Carvin, je mourrai et ce sera ma seule compagnie. _

Elle s'éloigna des marins et s'accrocha à la rambarde du bateau. Elle serrait les dents. Le métal froid du bijou ne suffisait pas à la calmer.

« Je veux pas mourir. » Elle murmura si bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre « Pitié… »

**Un nouveau petit chapitre avant que la tempête éclate ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! On a enfin toute l'histoire du passé d'Arthur et je compte bien donner un moment de gloire à certains personnages. **

**Et non, Alvida n'est pas vraiment blasée face à sa propre mort mais elle ne laisse pas les autres la voir faible. (c'est quand même la sous-chef du navire et les morts en mer sont courants malgré tout donc…) Sinon… Oui c'est une marieuse. J'avoue tout !**

**Quand j'ai lu les commentaires j'ai voulu mettre Arthur en dessous juste pour vous embêter mais… Arthur a pas voulu et il est très convaincant avec son épée (A : mais tu me mets juste pas en dessous! Je suis le capitaine t'aurai oublié.) Arthur… Pour moi tu resteras un uke. Je suis désolée. *évite la balle de fusil***

**En espérant que cela vous a plu. *courbette***


End file.
